The Doctor and the Negotiator
by Dune7
Summary: The Tardis materializes in Paradigm City and both the Doctor and Allison discover a city dwelling with massive robots and sinister plots. Their aide? The City's top Negotiator. Post Scream of the Shalka story.
1. Chapter 1

THE DOCTOR AND THE NEGOTIATOR

A DR WHO BIG O CROSSOVER!

(NOTE:This Story is set after the events of the Doctor Who animated adventure "SCREAM OF THE SHALKA"starring Richrad E.Grant as the Doctor and is recommended that you watch it at the BBCi website before reading this to understand this new and different Doctor and everyone else. As for BIG O continuity,it is set between Deamonseed and Enemy is another Big O as to hopefully not spoil the events or continuity. Now,onto the adventure and enjoy!)

CH.1.

In the city of Paradign,A.K.A. The city of Amnesia,it was another cold grey day as usual for it's citizens as they all scurried about.

One Roger Smith,the negotiator sped along the highways in his sleek limosuine car,heading out to the local bar for anything that Big Ear had to offer on a crime or event that would require his expertise in negotiating.

Suddenly,he saw someone walking out in front of him in the middle of the street.

"What th--?"replied Roger as he slammed on the brakes.

He got out and saw someone walking about across the street in a daze.

"Hey you!"he called. "You mind where you're going?"

The individual,a man dressed in grey coveralls and a cap paid no attention to him and kept on walking slowly.

Roger then ran out in front of the man and got a closer look at him.

The man's eyes were a complete blank stare.

"Hey,are you all right?"asked Roger.

The man still said nothing.

But suddenly,before Roger knew it,the man lunged forward at the Negotiatior and attempted to grasp his throat.

Roger then sidestepped the man and landed a karate chop in the back of the man's neck.

The man fell to the floor and was completly out cold.

"Well now."said Roger. "I don't usually pick up people under the influence,but..maybe I could give Sgt.Dastun a rare exception here."

Roger then dragged the man into the back of his car and took off for the local precinct.

But unbeknownst to Roger Smith,some unknown eyes were watching him from the shadows.

"Operative 02 has been apprehended."he spoke in a cold metallic voice.

"Return to base for further instructions."said a voice on his communicator.

"Understood."said the creature as it went back to the base of operations.

While in another part of town in a lone alley,something extrordinary was about to occur.

Winds started to fly from nowhere and picked up the trash in it's current and formed a little mini-tornado.

And in the midst of these winds,a single blue light appeared from out of nowhere.

The blue light then shifted into a rectangular form and took on the shape of a blue box while making a strange engine pitch grinding noise.

"VWOORP!"

"VWORRP!"

"VWOORP!"

The form finally took on it's final shape and revealled to be an english metropolitan police box with the words "POLICE BOX PUBLIC CALL" across it's top and a single flashing bulb atop it as well.

Suddenly,just as all was still again and the police box ceased it's sights and sound,a single door on the right side opened and out stepped a strange and unique invidual.

He wore a long dark green overcoat with brass buttons and thin tubes attached to it and a pair of black trousers.

His hair was sleek black and greying at the sides and his face was a hard yet mysterious visage of a complex person.

He was an alien being known as a Time Lord,but he himself was known as--THE DOCTOR.

"Ah.."he spoke in a typical british fashion.

"A city of some sort..and--so far very run down I see. Must be New York,typical New York at that."

"Can I come out now,Doctor?"said a voice in the darkness of the threshold behind him.

"Hmm..?"said the Doctor.

"Oh yes,you can come out now,Allison,we've arrived."

"Yes,but..where?"said the same voice.

A woman with dark skin,a pretty face and shoulder length dreadlocks emerged as well,she was tall and well buitl and was wearing a light brown trenchcoat on as well.

Her name was Allison Chaney, a simple english pub hostess but now,after her experience with the Shalka on earth,she was now the latest companion of the Doctor.

"Hmmm..."said the Doctor. "Good question. The read-out on the consoles couldn't display the name,time or place of the city so..it may be from some place..out of time..and reality."

"If you say so,Doc."said Allison. "But like you said..it looks a bit run down here.

Are we in America?"

"I--rather doubt it."said the Doctor. "I've been to the aptly titled "Big Apple' before..and this...doesn't feel like anything like the apple.

But..I suppose we'd best take a look around and find out eh?"

"Might as well."said Allison.

But before they left,the Doctor called back into the Police Box.

"You will watch over things while i'm away won't you?"he said.

Inside and at the controls,was a man wearing a dark suit with a black beard.

He was known as the Master and once the Doctor's ruthless nemesis.

Now,he was reluctantly,his aide-de camp to the wonderous machine known as the Tardis.

"Yes,yes."he said. "Of course,I always do,I have no choice now do I?"  
"Afraid not."said the Doctor. "Just make sure no one tries to cart you away all right?"  
"Certainly,have fun."said the Master.

The Doctor then shut the door and locked it with a special silver key.

"He doesn't enjoy his stay does he?"said Allison

"Yes,and I keep thinking that I should have left him to death when I had the oppurtinity."said the Doctor. "But he also once told me that death was a very overrated experience for him."

"I see."said Allison.  
"Well then,let's be off."said the Doctor and the pair then began their hike around the big city at hand.

While back at the local Military Police station.

Roger dragged the still unconscious man into the station and allowed a couple of officers to pick him up from where he lay.

"What's this?"said Sgt.Dastun. "You doing a concerned citizen bit these days?"

"Not really."said Roger. "While driving---I uh--found this hooligan out on front of the street.

I checked to see what was wrong with him..and he tried to attack me."

"Hmmmm.."said Dastun. "Must be under the influence."

"Probably."said Roger. "Just thought i'd take him to you guys.

If you ever find out what's wrong with him,give me a call."

"Will do."said Dastun.

Roger then left the station and drove off to his intended destination.

While back across town,the Doctor and Allison found a local bar,it said the Speakeasy on the sign that hung down in front.

"Hmmm..."said the Doctor. "..fancy a drink real quick?"  
"Might as well,anything to get out of this dread cold. And I might feel a bit at home again here."said Allison.

The pair then went inside.

There were several people there,sitting,chatting and drinking to gamble away the time.

Just then,they saw an empty pair of chairs and a table.

They both sat down and waited to be served.

"You both are new here,aren't you?"said a voice beside the Doctor.

"Hmmm...?"said the Doctor as he turned his head.

There was a man seated cross-legged in a chair,reading the newspaper,not looking up.

He was wearing a grey coat,brown pants and a wool cap and glasses and appeared to be a Hisan.

His beard was brown and thick.and he wore a hearing aid in his left ear.

"How can you tell?"said the Doctor.

"A person around here can tell."said the man. "They call me Big Ear,local informant.

"How do you do?"said the time lord."My companion and I are just--passing through."

"Ere,is this place always this cold and dank?"said Allison.

"As far as people here can remember."said Big Ear. "Sign of a sun would be miraclous in my opinion. Anyways,if you want to get to know you're way around here,you may want to check the local travel bureau that sell city maps and the like."

"We'll do that when we get to it."said the Doctor.

"Otherwise,thanks for the tidbit."

"No problem."said Big Ear still looking at his paper.

Allison looked at the man and arched her eyebrow.

"Core,what a strange one."she thought. "Big Ear...?"

Just then,Roger Smith came in.

But as he came upon the seat where his usual seat was,he adressed the pair.

"Excuse me..?"he said. "But that's my usual place."

"What?"said the Doctor. "Oh,excuse us,pardon..!"

"Quite all right."said Roger. "I guess some people around here don't know their way around here."

The Doctor and Allison arose from the seats and went elsewhere.

"Cor,what a handsome bloke."she thought. "A little too much black though."

Roger sat down next to Big Ear as usual.

"Morning Roger."he said. "Here for some latest lowdown on anything?"

"As always."said Roger. "What's new?"

"Well..at first it doesn't seem like much."said Ear. "But--there have been some reports as to some disappearances of both steel workers and various leftover and discarded parts for...Megadeuses that recently attacked this city."

"Really now?"said Roger.

"Yes,unfortunately,the military police haven't found much either. And i'm afraid that's all even i've got to go on right now.

Sorry I couldn't be more help right now. But..I have a hunch that something is amiss around here lately."

Roger placed a 20 on the table.

"Thanks anyways."said Roger.

"A pleasure."said Ear.

But as Roger left the Speakeasy,The Doctor overheard their conversation.

"Hmmm...a mystery indeed."he thought scratching his chin.

"Uhmm..are we gonna get a drink or something now?"said Allison.

"Hmm..oh yes,yes of course."said the Doctor. "But after that,I think a little look into the local scrap yard may be called for."

While back at the police station...

The man in coveralls was laid on his back in a jail cell.

"Hmmm..."said an officer next to Sgt.Dastun.

"There appears to be nothing physically wrong with him."he said.

"He just appeares to be..shut down."

"Well,I guess he'll be all right when he comes to."said Dastun. "He probably won't remember a thing anyways"

But while back at a secret hideout in the midst of the city,someone watched from a secret camera that was secreted on the unconscious man.

"We must not take any chances."said a voice in the darkness. It was also cold and metallic.

"We must self-destruct our operative at once!"

The indiviudal in question pressed a small black key and the man in the cell started to glow a bright yellow.

"WHAT THE HELL?"said Dastun.

"HE LOOKS LIKE HE'S GONNA BLOW!"said the cop with him.

The two men dove for cover,just as the body of the victim exploded in a flash of light.

"POOOM!"

Dastun and the cop looked back into the jail cell and found nothing but a cloud of silvery smoke and dust where the man once lay.

"What the hell just happened here?"said Dastun.

He knew he wouldn't be getting any answers any time soon.

While at that same moment,Roger drove down to the local scrap yard to investigate.

As was the Doctor and Allison.

NEXT IN CH.2:ROGER INVESTIGATES THE DISAPPEARANCE OF STEEL AND COMPUTER WORKERS AND FINDS SOMETHING VERY LIFE THREATENING INSTEAD WHILE THE DOCTOR AND ALLISON HEAD FOR THE VENUE AS WELL. ALL THIS AND MORE NEXT CHAPTER.

(Note:This is my second DR WHO attempt story and my first at writing anything on BIG O,so please bear with me and be helpful with critiques and comments.I'll try to get next chapter up as soon as I get more info on BIG O.)


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor and the Negotiator.

Ch.2

After having a quick drink,the Doctor and Allison left the Speakeasy and went across the street.

"But Doc."said Allison. "we don't even know our way around this place."

"That's easily remedeied."said the Doctor. "TAXI!"

A grey and yellow taxi cab then came across the pair in just the nick of time.

"Where to mac?"said a pudgy and scruffy cab driver.

The two then got in the back seat.

"The local scrap yard,and do be quick about it."said the Doctor.

"Sure thing."said the driver.

While at that exact same moment,Roger arrived at the local scrap yard and got out.

"Hmmm.."he thought. "...looks quiet enough around here. But maybe I should have a look around."

The cab meanwhile was about to arrive at the destination,when suddenly,someone jumped out from around a corner and nearly hit the cab.

"WHOOOAAH!"cried the driver as the cab came to a screeching halt.

"What the bloody hell?"said Allison.

"That's what i'd like to know!"said the driver.

Suddenly,the trio saw who or what that nearly caused them to crash.

A man dressed in grey coveralls and a cap was walking slowly and firmly across the street.

"Hey--hey you--dumbass!"said the driver as he shouted out the window. "Watch where you goin'ya--!

He's not listening huh? Well i'll show him!"

"I don't think there's really any need for that."said the Doctor.

"Just hang loose guys."said the driver. "While I pound some sense into that guy's thick skull!"

The driver then got out and ran straight at the man,collided him in the shoulder.

"Blimey,are these locals unruly or what?"said Allison.

"Hmm..human behavior can sometimes be a destructive force,Allison."said the Doctor. "It---wait a minute,something's wrong!"

The man in coveralls grabbed the driver by the throat and lifted him upward in a grip of sheer strength.

"HEY---GGAAACKK!"cried the driver as his air supply was being cut off.

"Omigosh--he's killing that poor man!"said Allison.

The Doctor then got out,ran and at the man and dove for his legs,knocking him down to the concrete.

The driver fell to the ground with a thud while the Doctor faced the powerful man.

The man lunged at the Doctor,but the time lord sidestepped and then tripped the man,causing him to fall face-first,and hard.

"THUD!"

"Alright,ya got'im!"said Allison.

"There are many ways to win without resorting to violence you know."said the Doctor. "Now,the driver..?"

Allison checked the man's pulse and neck,he was dead.

"Sorry doc,we were too late."she said.

"Oh drat it all."said the Doctor. "I knew we shoud've stopped him. As for this man---"

The Doctor kneeled down and studied the back of the man's neck,and then---he found something.

It was a silver patch of some kind,but when he tried to touch it,the thing sprang to life and jumped off his neck and then scurried across the street like a strange silvery rodent.

"Eeek--what is that?"said Allison.

But before the Doctor could get a closer look,the silvery little rodent scurried off into a nearby drain catch.

"Drat it all!"he said. "It went off so fast,I couldn't see what it was."

"Well,maybe we could get a look at the other bloke who killed the driver?"said Allison.

"Worth a try."said the Doctor.

The time lord examined the man who killed the driver and found that he was wearing a grey set of coveralls and on the left patch of his uniform it read:

"PARADIGM CITY SCRAP YARD."

"Ah,so..this..fellow was a worker at the yard that this black suited fellow is going to then."he said.

"But what caused him to go amok like that?"said Allison.

"I suspect he was being controlled somehow."said Doc. "Obviously by that silvery little rodent we missed."

The Doctor and Allison then went to the cab and got in with the Doc driving.

"You know how to drive one of these?"said Allison.

"I've had some experiences,yes."said the Doctor as he turned the ignition key and the engine revved on.

"Now,off to the metal factory."he said. "We haven't a moment to lose!"

The taxi then took off for the yard,but as it did the car nearly skidded off the highway and knocked a trash can over.

"Doc!"said Allison.

"So i'm a little rusty!"he said.

While back at the metal factory and scrap yard,Roger continued his search.

Suddenly,he saw a trio of workers huddled together in a circlle.

"There's some of the men now."he said."I'll talk to them."

But just as Roger was about to make his way towards them,he unknowingly walked across a silent alarm scanner.

"ALERT--ALERT!"said a computer voice. "INTRUDER UPON THE SURFACE!"

The creatures in question lokked upon the screen and saw Roger Smith.

"We must not let him discover our plans and location."said one of them. "Activate defense cyberdroid at once!"

Roger was about to greet the three men,when suddenly,a laser beam shot across his path.

"What!"he said looking to his right.

A life-size spider shaped robot with a cycloptean eye approched him and smoke was sifting from it's eye.

"Halt at once--or you will be eliminated!"it said.

"What the hell is this?"said Roger.

The cyberdroid fired again and Roger dove to the ground.

He then scooped up some dirt and then threw it at the robot's eye,clouding it's vision.

"MMMM--MALFUNCTION---MAL-MAL!"it replied.

"Here's mud in your eye!"said Roger as he jumped up and took off towards the nearest building he could find.

The cyberdroid then wiped off the dirt and took after it's quarry.

While at that same moment,the Doctor and Allison arrived at the steel yard and entered through the gates.

"We must stop that man from going any further!"said the Doctor. "He doesn't know what he's getting himself into!"

"Hey,who doesn't?"said Allison.

The pair then ran towards the scrap yard and then went around another corner to find some strange robot going into the same warehouse that Roger went into.

"What was that?"said Allison.

"Only way to find out."said the Doctor.

Roger hit behind some heavy machinery while the cyberdroid crept through the darkness.

"I've gotta find something to fight with or that thing'll toast me."he thought and then looked around for a weapon.

Roger then found a long and thick metal pipe.

He grabbed it and waited for the robot to come near him.

Once the robot came close enough,he sprang upwards and ran at the robot,swinging the pipe.

But just as he was about to collide with the robot,it fired it's eye laser again and sliced the pipe in half.

"Uh--oh."said Roger. "Well,it was worth a try."

The Robot was about to fire again when suddenly,the Doctor came rushing in.

"STOP!"he called.

The robot then turned to see who it was,giving Roger another chance to attack.

He slammed a foot into the side of the cyberdroid,knocking it forward.

THe robot then turned it's eye and was about to fight back again,when suddenly,the Doctor got out his Sonic Screwdriver and made a slight adjustment to it.

"YOU--GET BACK!"he called. "I'M GOING TO FIRE SOMETHING!"

Roger didn't know what was happening,but decided to take the stranger's word for it as he dover for cover.

The Doctor then activated the sonic device and a loud noise erupted from it.

"EEEEEEEEEEE!"

The robot then began to shake and rattle until finally...

"KA-BOOM!"

It exploded into a million pieces.

"WOW!"said Allison. "How did you do that?"

"My Sonic Screwdriver has many uses in many situations."he said as he put it away. "Sonic lance for instance."

Roger then emerged from the shadows and appraoched the same pair.

"Well then..fancy meeting you two again."he said.

"Yes..pardon us for intruding--but we saw what was happening and we uhmm..."said the Doctor.

"It's all right,no harm done."said Roger. "You saved a negotiator's life here and my thanks to you."

"Well,it just so happened,I was heading here as well."said the Doctor. "You see..I think something dreadful is going on around here.

"Oh you do?"said Roger. "First off,mind telling me your name?"

"You may call me,the Doctor."he said. "And this is my lovely companion,Allison Chaney."

The two shook hands.

"I'm Roger Smith,Paradigm City's top negotiator."he said.

"Charmed,really."said Allison blushing.

"Just--how did you know about me being here anyways?"said Roger.

"I--erm--overheard your conversation with that Big Ear fellow."said Doc.

"Oh you did eh?"said Roger.

"I meant no harm really."said the Doctor. "I have a certain curiousity about some things these days.

Of course,it wouldn't be the first time I would after one of my previous lives."

"Hmmm?"said Roger. "Well,I am grateful that you saved me..but i'm on negotiation business here for any services for troubled people. I follow my tips from Big Ear as to anything that happens."

"Very interesting job indeed."said the Doctor.

"But anyways,you did say that you know who's here?"said Roger.

"No,I only said that something dreadful is occuring around here and---"

Suddenly,the Doctor's sentence was cut short when suddenly,a pair of double doors ripped open before them and entire army of the same cybernetic spider-like creatures emerged,and had their weapons trained on them.

"Well,it looks like something very dreadful is about to occur right now,Doctor."said Allison.

"No kidding."said Roger Smith.

NEXT IN CH.3:THE DOCTOR AND THE NEGOTIATOR FIGHT FOR THEIR VERY LIVES AND ONCE IT'S PASSED,INTRODUCTIONS AND APPEARANCES ARE MADE AS THE DOCTOR AND ALLISON MET THE REST OF THE SMITH HOUSEHOLD. AND MORE ON THE MYSTERIOUS ENEMY THAT LIES HIDDEN BENEATH PARADIGM.


	3. Chapter 3

THE DOCTOR AND THE NEGOTIATOR

CH.3

The trio of the Doctor,Allison and Roger Smith were faced with an unusual and deadly predicatament.

Over a dozen spider shaped cybernetic creatures had their sights set on our three heroes and were ready for the kill.

"Look eh--Mr.Smith?"said the Doctor.

"Yeah..?"said Roger.

"When I count to three,I want both you and Allison to get behind me while I create a diversion. Can you do that?"

"I got a choice?"said Roger.

"Well,you could make a futile gesture towards these..cybermonsters,or do something else..but I suspect you wish to go on living for many reasons?"

Roger smirked.

"Whoever you are,you got my word..just do it fast."he said.

The Doctor then took out his trusty sonic screwdriver and made a quick adjustment.

While he did so,the cybercreatures slowly stalked towards their prey.

"1--2--3!"said the Doctor.

The other two got behind the time lord while he thrust his arm out with the sonic device and a high frequency sonic blast erupted from it.

"FOOOOOM-FOOOOM!"

The sonic cuncussion caused the cyber-killers to shake and spasm violently until they started to fire on each other.

"ZAAAP--ZAAAP--ZING!"

"KRAAAKKK!  
"KA-BOOM!"

"What did you do?"said Roger.

"No time to explain,let's go!"said the Doctor as they all took off.

The trio raced across the lawn and past the scrap piles and were about to make their way towards the gate.

When suddenly..

"ZAP!"

Another laster blast fired from nowhere and hit Allison in the right leg.

"AAAAHH!"she cried and fell to the ground.

"ALLISON!"said the Doctor.

Roger looked up at the tower and saw someone from the shadows firing a rifle.

"No you don't!"he said.

Roger picked up a rock and threw it straight at the assaialnt,hitting it in the shoulder.

"UNNGH!" the person replied in a strange metallic voice.

Roger then scooped up Allison and placed her over his shoulder.

"Come on,this way!"said Roger.

The trio made it to his car,got in and Roger took off as fast as his wheels could take him.

The Doctor looked over Allison in the back seat,she was alive,but her left leg was scratched badly from an energy weapon and she lost consciousness from the sudden impact.

"How did you know who was firing on us?"said the Doctor.

"I didn't."said Roger. "I suddenly saw someone up on the tower block aiming at us.

I threw a rock and knocked him down."

"Good shot I see."said the Doctor.

"How's your girl there?"said Roger.

"I beg your---my 'companion' is hurt badly. Can we take her somewhere?"said the Doc.

"Sure,either my place or the hospital."said Roger.

"Take us to your place if you please."said the doctor. "I don't want to attract too much attention to our presence here."

"You got it."said Roger as he turned down third street and headed for his penthouse apartment.

While back at the metal yard...

The same mysterious individuals who watched the whole thing unfold had to set some new plans.

"Who was that strange individual with the other two humans?"said one of them.

"Or life sensors read that he had two hearts and powers of regneration."said the other.

"That can mean only one thing--he is obviously a time lord from Planet Gallifrey and our old enemy---

THE DOCTOR!"

"We must not let him interfere with our plans again! Adress all controlled agetns to where he was headed and apprehand him at once!

"I obey!"

Minutes later,the trio were at Roger's penthouse apartment above a 5 story building and there Allison was placed in bed with Roger's faitfhful butler Norman saw to her wounds.

Her left pants leg was rolled up and Norman damped the wound with a damp cloth and applied some antiseptic to it and then wrapped a bandage around it.

Once he was finished,Allison was still sound asleep.

"Your butler is quite helpful."said the Doctor looking across from the living room.

"Yes,in a lot of ways."said Roger.

"Now,would you like to sit down for a bit?"

The Doctor viewed the surroundings,a very plush and tastefully decorated and sub toned room of dark-esque colors.

He then shrugged and sat down on the couch behind him as Roger Smith took his place in the sofa across from him.

"Now,while we wait,perhaps you'd like some tea?"he said.

"Tea will suffice."said the Doctor.

"Norman!"called Roger.

"Yes sir?"said Norman as he walked in.

"Some tea for our guest,please."said Roger.

"Certainly,Master Roger."said Norman as he left for the kitchen.

"So.."said Roger. "Are you from around here?"

"Well..to be quite honest,no."said the Doctor. "My companion and I are..beileve it or not--from your city called Paradigm."

"I..see."said Roger. "Then where do you come from?"

"Practically everywhere you could say."said the Doctor.

"Well...anyways,my name is Roger Smith,Paradigm's top negotiator."

"How do you do?"said the Doctor nodding. "I am--the Doctor."

"Doctor..?"said Roger. "Doctor Who?"

"Mmmm...yes,you could say that as well."said the time lord.

"Oh boy."thought Roger. "Got a mysteriously strange one here.

Well..doc--it's nice to see some new people from the outside..but if you actually come from outside the city."

"I--really couldn't say I came from outside the city."said the Doctor. "You could say--I came from beyond the city."

"I see."said Roger arching an eyebrow.

"But anyways,enough about me."said Doc."It's my turn for the inquiries if you please,or not.

"I'd like to know what was going on at that scrap and metal factory we were in."

"Well I er--"said Roger. "Like I said,I am a negotiator,but..business was getting a little slow as of late this week,so I decided to see if there was anything the matter that did require my negotiating skills."

"I see."said the Doctor. "You help out those who are in a jam like hostage situations or extertions and what not--interesting."

"Yes..for a fee that is."said Roger.

"Hmm..should've known on that one."said the Doctor smirking.

"Hey,it's a living."said Roger. "Everyone's lucky I do it all."

"I suppose so."said the Doctor. "As for what had happened up there..i'd like to take another look to see who or what is behind what's going on up there."

"Same here."said Roger. "I don't think the metal yard and factory is making any cyber-killers up there,as far as I can tell."

"Certainly not."said the Doctor. "The design was indeed alien in origin and design."

"A-alien?"said Roger.

"While my companion sleeps,i'd like to take a closer look back at that scrap yard and see what the devil is going on there."

"I--couldn't agree more."said Roger.

Suddenly,just before the heroic duo could take for the doors,they heard something crash and saw Norman fall backwards to the floor.

"Unngh!"replied Norman as he landed on the hard wood floor.

"Norman--?"said Roger.

"Run,Master Roger--RUN!"he said.

Before they could see what was happening,a small set of burly men appeared through the threshold and began to surround the Doctor and Roger.

They wore the same coveralls the other hypnotized men that Roger and then the Doctor found earlier.

"Not this again!"said Roger.

"You've met this lot before,I take it?"said the Doctor.

"Only once."said Roger. "Earlier,I ran into some poor guy who was out of it,and he was dressed in the same clothes these guys wore."

"What a strange coincidence,so did I."said the Doctor.

"Well,I think the best thing we can do--is fight our way out!"said Roger.

"If you say so."said The Doctor. "Though I hate to retort to violence,always did."

NEXT IN CH.4:THE DOCTOR AND THE NEGOTIATOR FIGHT THEIR WAY THROUGH THE UNSEEN ENEMY'S FORCES WITH A LITTLE HELP FROM A CERTAIN ANDROID. AND THEN THE TRIO RACE TO FIND OUT THE NATURE OF THE INHABITANTS IN THE FACTORY. ALL THIS AND MORE NEXT CHAPTER!


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor and the Negotiator CH.4

The entire group of burly men surrounded both heroes in the lving room.

They were all dressed in dark blue and grey coveralls and had blank stares on their faces.

"You experience this sort of thing in the neighborhood often?"asked the Doctor.

"It depends on the sort of situation."said Roger. "I got the right,you get the left."

"If you say so."said the Doctor.

One of the men lunged at Roger,but he caught the lug by the writst and threw him over his shoulder.

Roger then lunged at another,and then thrust out his left leg,kicking him in the midsection,literally knocking him to the floor.

And then slammed a terrific right punch at the third goon.

The Doctor dodged an incoming lunge from one of the thugs and then brough down a karate chop to his neck so ahrd,he fell out cold.

He then tripped the next thug and then slammed a chop hand to the last thug.

They were all down for the count.

But the last couple of men were still standing.

A voice was then heard in their heads.

"RETREAT AT ONCE,RETREAT AT ONCE!"

The two men went for the door,but one was tripped over by a broom that belonged to Norman himself.

"Typical riff-raff."said the butler.

The final thug made it to the door,only to be stopped by a Dorothy R.Wainwright,resident android to Roger Smith.

She dropped the grocery bag she was carrying and spread her arms out.

"Stop."she said calmly in her usual tone.

"Young lady,don't!"said the Doctor. "That man is dangerous!"

"Don't worries doc."said Roger. "Just watch."

The thug lunged at Dorothy with a drawn fist.

But as he threw it,she caught the fist and squeezed it so hard,the thug cried out in pain.

"AAARRRRGHH!"

"My word."said the Doctor.

Dorothy then heaved the man upward and then threw him into the couch,

"WHUMP!"

"Any problems,Roger?"asked Dorothy.

"Nothing we couldn't handle,Dorothy. "said Roger.

Dorothy looked upon the face of the Doctor.

"Company?"she said.

"Er--yes,you could say that."said Roger. "Uhmm..Dorothy,this is the Doctor,Doctor..this is my other aide R.Dorothy.Wainwright."

The Doctor took the woman's hand and kissed it.

"Charmed i'm sure--I--."the Doctor began and then cut off his sentence.

He smoothed his thumb over the skin of the woman's hand,it felt a little like steel,not soft flesh.

"Your--your hand.."he said.

"Oh..I was going to tell you--Dorothy's an android,first class kind around here."said Roger.

"An android?"said the Doctor as he looked closer at the still and motionless face of the woman.

"Yes,I should've known she was of something more."he said.

"I assure you,I am more than just an android."she said. "And nice to meet you."

"Uhm...yes,likewise."said the Doctor.

He then thought:"Quite amazing,I never seen an android mimic human appearances before,not like this. More sophisticated perhaps than the androids of Terra."

"That's quite a grip you had there as well."said the Doctor. "Ever consider playing a little cricket with it? Haha.."

"Cricket..?"said Dorothy.

"Er--never mind."said the Doctor and then thought again:"Tpyical,no sense of humor programmed into her I suppose."

"Well,anyways,thanks for lending a hand there."said Roger. "Of course,this is the second time I ran into something like this."

"Quite a coincidence,so did I."said the Doctor.

The pair of gentlemen then compared their encounters to what had happened for the next couple of minutes.

"Hmmmm..."replied the Doctor as he scratched his chin.

"Since these are men from the factory,by the looks of their coveralls. Then,there must be a connection with those strange robot killers we encountered earlier."

"I would think so."said Roger. "But the question is,what's going on here?"

"I'm not sure."said the Doctor. "But I know we must take a closer look at the bodies..before.."

Suddenly,the bodies all started to glow.

"...Something happens?"said Roger.

"Exactly."said the Doctor frowning.

"DUCK FOR COVER!"said Roger.

He,the Doctor and the two servants dove behind the couch,just as the entire group of fallen thugs exploded in a flash of light.

"FFLLAAASHH!"

When it was over,the Doctor popped his head up from behind the couch.

There was nothing left,except black dust particles all over the floor.

"I guess we shielded ourselves for nothing."he said. "All it did was..make quite a mess--of dust."

"And to think I just vaccumed this area."said Norman.

"Sorry about that."said Roger. "But as to seeing that this did happen before,I thought with many more of these--zombies,the effect would be even worse."

"Perhaps."said the Doctor. "But at least now we know...that whoever programmed these--puppets,placed a self-destruct program of some sort in them."

"And when it destructs,it obviously destorys nothing save for the person being controlled."said Dorothy.

"I--quite agree."said the Doctor.

"So..it looks like we're back to stage one once again."said Roger.

"Perhaps."said the Doctor. "And perhaps not. The answers we seek must be at the scrap yard,and we've got to find out how to get in,no matter what."

Suddenly,the entire room began to shake.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF BLOODY GALLIFREY?"shouted the Doctor."Does this city get earthquakes regularly?"

"Not lately."said Roger.

Dorothy ran out through the patio doors and looked out over the balcony.

There,beyond the other buildings was a humongous robot monster tearing up the neighborhood.

It was large,tall,grey and blue and had four arms and a pointy head.

The robot stomped it's way downtown and began to smash several buildings in it's wake.

"Roger--!"she said as she came back. "There's a Megadeuce attacking the city!"

"Now of all times!"said Roger. "Uh-look doc,I gotta take care of something real quick--we'll talk more when I get back."

"Well uhmm..of course..but--"said the Doctor. But before he could ask what was going on,Roger bolted for the front door.

"I'm afraid you'll have to excuse Master Roger,sir"said Norman. "Something just come up."

"Indeed it did."said the Doctor.

Roger dashed towards the elevator,went out through the lobby after that and then entered into a nearby alley.

He then rolled up his right sleeve and spoke into a strange looking watch.

He then hollered into it..

"BIG O--SHOWTIME!"

While many miles below in a secret lair,a gigantic robot came to life and on it's scanner it said the words...

"CAST IN THY NAME OF GOD,YE NOT GUILTY."

The giant robot erupted through a city street and stood for all to see.

The Doctor saw what was happening as he stood on the balcony.

"WHAT THE DEVIL IS THAT?he said.

"A megadeuse."said Dorothy.

"A what the deuce?'said the Doctor.

"A Megadeuse."said Norman. "In a nutshell,one of the many--mechanical gladiators of Paradigm City."

"Unbeliavable!"said the Doctor. "This city has all sorts of strange robots and machines. Present company accepted,Miss Wainwright."

"Of course."said the android.

The Master saw what was going on in the Tardis on the video monitor.

"Now what?"he said annoyed. "Is this a city or a movie set for those ridiculous japanese monster films they waste money on making?"

The Big O stood before the other Megadeuse,ready for battle.

"So..."said a voice inside the robot.

"..you've shown your ugly ass at last,Big O. Now..let's see which of us is the better Megadeuse!"

NEXT CHAPTER:THE BATTLE BETWEEN THE MEGADEUSES BEGIN AND ONCE IT'S OVER,THE DOCTOR AND ROGER MUST CONTINUE THEIR INVESTIGATION INTO THE MYSTERIOUS PRESENCE AT THE SCRAP YARD,BUT WHAT LIES AHEAD FOR THEM? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor and the Negotiator

Ch.5

The Doctor watched from the balcony as the two metallic titans attempted to combat with each other.

The four armed Megadeus was about to attack.

"Yes,my Sheeva,attack!"said the pilot inside it. "Attack and kill without mercy!"

Sheeva thrusted forward with both of it's upper arms and was about to collide them with the Big O.

The Big O then caught both of the upper arms,but was unable to combat the lower arms as they thrust at the torsoe of the Megadeus.

"WHAMM-WHAMM!"

Roger's mecha shook with a sudden impact.

"That thing may have more arms,but that doesn't make it better!"he said.

Big O shoved Sheeva away and then went for an attack of it's own.

It slammed one of it's massive fists into it's chest and then slammed another,causing it to fall completly backwards.

The other Megadeuse staggered and fell up against a bulding,nearly knocking it apart.

"My word!"said the Doctor. "I hope no one was in there when that happened!"

Sheeva jumped back to it's feet and attacked the Big O again.

This time it aimed one of it's hands and a blast of electric energy fired upon the black Megadeuse.

"ZZZZZT!"

The entire mechabot shook and rattled from the jolt it was given and even got poor Roger inside of it.

"RRRRRGHH!"he replied in pain.

"Well,that was quite a jolt."he said. "But enough for the Big O!"

Roger activated one of the Big O's weapon systems and a pair of red eye beams fired from it's head and sliced one of Sheeva's arms off!

"NO!"said the pilot inside it.

"YOU WILL NOT RID MY PRECIOUS SHEEVA OF IT'S MANY STRENGTHS!"

Sheeva then aimed it's right second arm and it's very fist fired off of the arm,like a missle battering ram.

The fist collided with Big O's chest,and knocked it backwards,causing it's feet to skid across the pavement.

"This thing--is starting to annoy me!"said Roger.

"BIG-O--ENERGY CANNON!"

The Big O charged up a blast of white energy from it's helmet and then--fired upon the unsuspecting robot!

"BOOM!"

The blast fired a big gaping hole right through it's chest!

"NOOOO!"roared the pilot in a rage.

Sheeva then teetered over and crashed to the ground with a loud crash!

The Big O had won once again over an evil Megadeuse menace.

"I say--good show!"said the Doctor. "That showed'im!"  
"Yes,The Big O is indeed quite the defender of Paradigm City,when the military police are unable to deal with such threats."said Norman.

"Big O..?"said the Doctor. "Sounds like a shop that sells tires or donuts.

And as for threats--you mean to tell me this sort of thing happens quite often?"

"As often as daily life,Doctor."said Dorothy.

"Like the criminal element,the Megadeuse menace oftens rears up when least expected."

"Thankfully,we have that particular Megaduese to handle such sitautions."

"I see."said the Doctor.

He then thought. "This has all the markings of one of those japanese monster movies straight from the 20th century. Saw it,didn't like it--that Godzilla film anyways. They probably wouldn't know about that sort of thing around here anyways."

While back at the hideout of the strange aliens,they managed to witness the whole thing.

"That was impressive and unexpected."said one of the aliens.

"Yes,this world does have mechanical beings and other forms of technology for our use.

Dispatch agents 12,13,and 18 at once to apprehend the one who piloted that robot."

The Big O then departed down through the crater it made and vanished,just as the military police arrived.

"Hmmm.."said the Doctor looking at the crater.

"It may be effective in it's performance,but destructive as well. I mean,it may take a month for them to patch that hole up in the middle of the street."

"There's always a price to pay in defending one's home,sir."said Norman.

"Yes,and I suppose it's a big price at that."said the Doctor. "What a bloody mess."

Datsun got out and looked over the situation.

"As usual,that Megadeuse wins,but it never bothers to clean it's mess up."he said. "Well,anyways..take a look at the other robot and see if anyone's piloting it."

The police officers carefully climbed up onto the fallen robot's head and began searching for a door.

Suddenly,a single hatch popped open and a flash of light and fireworks erupted from it.

"WHA--ARRRRGHH!"cried Datsun and the others as he and the others were momentarilly blinded.

While all this happened,a lone figure jumped out of the hatch and ran down through an alley.

"Hey--there's someone getting away!"hollored the Doctor.

But it was too late,the culprit behind the attack vanished into the shadows of the alley,just as Datsun and the others got their sight back.

"What--what the hell just happened?"he said.

"Got me sir."said one of the officers. "It was a big suprise there."

"Well,in any event..go inside that hatch and see if anyone is in there--but be careful!"said Datsun.

"Yes sir!"said the officers.

"Stranger and stranger."said the Doctor.

"Oh,it's just an everyday occurence you see."said Norman.

"You may think so."said the Doctor. "But imagine what it'd be like for others to put up with that kind of mayhem.

Looks worse than the machine planet I went to once,it had titans of giant robot warriors fighting each other!"

"Uhmm..pardon?"said Norman,confused.

"Never mind."said the Doctor. "By the way,where's your master,Smith?"

"Oh uhmm..he had to pop downstairs and take care of some matters."said Norman.

"Pop indeed."said the Doctor.

Suddenly,they heard a yawn and Allison walked in through the living room.

"Allison."said the Doctor.

"What's with all the racket mates?"she said as she was clad in a robe adn slippers.

"You really should be back in bed,Ms.Chaney."said Norman.

"I got plenty of sleep."she said. "Mind telling me what's all that racket,doc?"

"Well,er ah--."said the Doctor. "--I think you'd get more out of the locals here than me right now."

Allison then turned to see R.Dorothy standing before her.

"Oh and--this is R.Dorothy,Allison."said the Doctor.

Allison shook hands with the android,but was suddenly taken aback in bewliderment by the cold touch of the woman's hand and her blank expression.

"Wh-what--?"she replied in reaction.

The Doctor went to her side.

"First..she's just a typical android."he whispered. "And second,don't stare..it's not polite."

"Oh,sorry..."said Allison.

"Er--pleased to meet you."

"Likewise."said Dorothy.

Roger chuckled. "We're all getting to know each other eh?

Well anyways,it's seem the larger of the two Megadeuses took care of that little business out there."

"Yes,but..what on earth are these..robots all about?"said the Doctor. "Where do they come from,and does this sort of thing happen often?"  
"One question at a time,Doc."said Roger. "Right now anyways,we've still got that scrap yard to figure out. And I think it's time we brought out the bigger guns on this for the moment..namely Datsun and the military police."

"If you say so."said the Doctor."But I have a feeling this may be more than we have expected right now."

While in the sewers,a lone man ran through the shadows,he was the pilot of the would be menacing Megadeuse.

"It's not fair!"he said. "Not fair at all--I had it all planned out so well! I swear i'll make that damn Big O and everyone with it pay!"

While back in the strange alien's hidout..

They were witnessing on recorded cameras the recent battles of the Megadeuses.

"Very fascinating."said one of the aliens. "This world,as dilapidated as it seems,appears to have an impressive array of technology used in terms of warfare."

"Yes."said the other alien. "We must find a way to capture and harness this technology,as well as the one who piloted the four armed mecha.

And this time we shall succeed..."

The first alien emerged from the shadows of the room,revealling it's true form.

It was tall,lean and humanoid looking in appearance,but wore a strange silver and grey jumpsuit of plastic and metal.

It's face was covered with an expressionless metal mask and strange computerized devices were attached to it's chest and arms.

They were an all too familair menace that the Doctor was going to face soon enough.

For they were---THE CYBERMEN!

"We,the Cybermen shall be triumphant once more--and no one,not even the accursed Doctor shall stop us!"he said.

NEXT IN CH.6:THE DOCTOR AND ROGER ARE DETERMINED TO FIND OUT WHAT IS GOING ON BENEATH THE CITY OF PARADIGM ONCE AND FOR ALL,BUT ARE THEN CAPTURED FOR THEIR TROUBLES AND DISCOVER WHAT THE CYBERMEN ARE PLANNING. ALL THIS AS WELL AS MORE ON THE MYSTERIOUS PILOT OF THE MEGADEUSE KNOWN AS SHEEVA!


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor and the Negotiator CH.6

After the late afternoon's events,the Doctor and Roger decided to go back to where most of this mess started so far,at the local scrap yard and metal factory.

Roger parked his car around to the backside and the pair then got out.

The Doctor took out his trusty Sonic Screwdriver and adjusted it.

"What's that thing?"asked Roger.

"Sonic Screwdriver."he said. "Never leave your home in the cosmos without one."

"Rrriiight."said Roger skeptically. It seemed there was more to his new ally than meets the eye,or so it seemed.

"Anyways,come on..this way."said Roger as he led the way.

Roger carefully took the lead with the Doctor in tow when they suddenly saw what was ahead of them.

A pair of factory workers,both lumbering and walking about as if they were in a trance or something.

"There's some more of those--men."said Roger. "Do ya think we should rush them or something?"

"I'll show you what I intend to do."said the Doctor as he strode forward and aimed his Sonic Screwdriver at the two men.

"Oh,you may want to,cover your ears--right now!"he said as he attempted to activate his device.

Roger shrugged and did so.

"SCREEEEEEE!"

A loud and shrill sonic blast emerged from the device and the two men stumbled forward,clutching their ears and heads in sheer pain.

"AAAAARRRRRHHH!"

They both cried and then fell completly to the ground.

"Yow!"said Roger. "Whatta shrill."

The Doctor squatted down to the two bodies and examined the nearest body.

Looking closely at the back of his neck,he spotted a strange metallic grey and silver device attached there.

He made another adjustment to his Sonic Screwdriver and attempted to remove the device.

Roger went up for a closer look.

"What are you doing?"he asked.

"Surgery."answered the Doctor.

After a few seconds,and a slight buzzing noise,the Doctor then removed the silvery device.

"Got it!"said the Doctor.

"Wh-what is it?"said Roger.

The time lord took a closer look at the device,it had legs and an antenna on it and was trying to crawl away from his grasp.

"Just as I thought--a CYBERMAT!"he declared.

"A what?"said Roger.

"A device used by none other--than the Cybermen!"said the Doctor.

"Aw man,why do I bother asking?"said Roger. "You're making zero sense."

"Look,I haven't time to explain Roger."said the Doctor."But I have figured out who or what is laying seige to this place and what may occur next--we must make haste!"

Suddenly,before they could leave,a giant net sprung over top of them and they were ensnared by it.

"WHAT THE HELL?"said Roger.

The two men tried to struggle and break free,but discovered that it was made of solid steel and began to weight them down.

"It's no use,we can't break free!"said the Doctor.

"And it is well,that you can't Doctor!"said a strange and electronic voice behind them.

Standing before them was a trio of silver and grey costumes and weilded strange firearms.

"Who the devil--?"said Roger.

"They--are the enemy we have been searching for,Mr.Smith."said the Doctor.

"I see."said Roger. "Now I wish I didn't."

The three Cybermen,it's leader,with a black painted head approached them.

"You are our prisoners!"he said. "Surrender at once,or you will be destroyed!"

"Do as they say,Roger."said the Doctor. "We can't risk it."

"Very well."said Roger. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"No one said you had to."said the Doctor. "Trust me,i'll find a way for us out of this."

The trio of Cybermen then removed the net from their quarry and then escorted them to the warehouse of the factory.

The lead Cyber went over to a door and then opened it,leading down to darkness.

"This way,at once."he said.

The pair then entered the room and then made their way down a stairway.

"We are you taking us?"said Roger.

"SILENCE!"said the lead Cyber.

"Do as they say."said the Doctor."We'll find out eventually."

The trio of Cybermen then led the two heroes to a large and wide door.

Once there,the lead Cyber activated a sequence on a wall and the door opened.

Before them,a large and sprawling techno lab of sorts stodd before them.

Several other Cybermen were walking about,doing and making things in their lab,creating things for their uses in their latest plan of conquest.

"You are now within our complex."said the Cyber-leader. "This way,at once."

The Cybers led Roger and the Doctor through the lab.

Roger just couldn't believe what was happening.

After all the negotiations and battles he had as himself and with the Big O,he was now within what he felt like a bad sci-fi movie. Cybermen? Aliens of some kind? What else was in store for him and his new ally,the Doctor?

They were then led to another room and what appeared to be a sprawling room filled with wire connectors and tubes and circuit conduits.

And within the center was another of the dreaded Cybermen hooked to it's center.

"Ah,the Cyber-Controller--we meet once again."said the Doctor.

"Again?"said Roger.

"Long story."said the Doctor.

The Cyber-Controller spoke.

"Ah,Doctor,you have changed again since our last encounter."

"I always have."said the Doctor. "But you I see are as dull and militantly vile as ever."

"Silence!"said the Cyber-controller. "You shall not defeat us this time. We recently came across this city and world,and discovered there are many technological creations in the form of giant titans beneath and around in it."

"He must be talking about the Megadeuses."thought Roger. "Aw man,i've gotta get us outta here!"

"I see."said the Doctor. "And what do you plan on doing with this..technology?"

"If you must know,we shall use to further empower our own,since we detected strong and powerful energy readings from them.

Especially between the recent battle between the two mechas earlier today."

"Yes,I had a front row seat for that when it was going on."said the Doctor. "Quite a show."

Roger just smirked at the Doctor's comment.

"We shall obtain the mecha devices for our own uses."said the Controller. "But you--and your human companions shall not stop us this time!"

"Oh my."said the Doctor. "What do you intend to do with us now?"

"You shall see in time."said the Controller. "Unfortunately,time is precious for ourselves,we must continue with our current plans of obtaining the mecha as well as the one who piloted the four armed one earlier."

"Someone--piloted that mecha earlier?"thought Roger.

"Take them away."said the Controller. "I shall deal with them later."

"Yes,Cyber-Controller."said the two Cybermen as they took their enemies away.

The two were taken to a holding cell with an energy field between them.

"Man,this is just too weird fro words."said Roger. "What are we dealing with here--the tin woodsman gang?"

"No,Roger."said the Doctor. "They are Cybermen,half-creature,half machine conquorors from the Tenth Planet of Mendos."

"Every time I ask you something,you give out another answer with more questions."said Roger.

"And as I said,I haven't time to explain."said the Doctor. "What's more important right now is,that we must escape from here and stop them,from whatever it is they are plotting.

If they hadn't taken away my Sonic Screwdriver,i'd find a way to short out the field.

I must find a way to get us out of here."

Roger's watch was also removed as well.

"Damn!"he thought. "If they hadn't removed my watch,i'd summon Big O would be here on these clowns in a flash!"

Meanwhile,within the sewers,a lone man was running through the tunnels to his secret sanctuary.

"DAMN THAT BIG O!"he thought. "THIS ISN'T OVER!"

The man returned to his underground lab and began to look over his plans laid out on a coffee table.

He was tall,lean and ahd light brown hair and wore a set of spectacles and wore a white lab coat,green checkered pants and bowling shoes.

"I will exact my revenge yet!"he said. "I DR--FENTON BURNSWORTH SHALL DESTROY THE OTHER MEGADEUCES AND CLAIM MY RIGHT AS OWNER OF PARADIGM CITY!"

Suddenly,something broke through the walls,and a trio of Cybermen came charging through the smoke and rubble.

"WHAT-WHAT ON EARTH?"said Fenton.

"You will come with us--or be destroyed!"said the Cyber-Leader.

"NOOOOO!"said Fenton.

While back uptop at Roger's residence,the others were starting to get worried.

"You'd think they'd be back by now."said Allison.

"Master Roger always pulls through."said Norman. "Your friend--the eh--Doctor.."

"Well,I know him best lately."said Allison. "He gets in an out of trouble,just like the Master told me."

"The Master..?"said Dorothy.

"Someone else you'd have a strange time trying to know."said Allison.

The Cybermen were indeed at large in Paradigm,but could the Doctor and Roger stop them before all was lost?

NEXT:DR BURNSWORTH IS BROUGHT TO THE CYBERMEN AND IS USED FOR THEIR NEW MEGADEUSE OPERATION. WHAT COULD THE CYBERMEN BE PLANNING TO CREATE? ALL THIS AND MORE NEXT CHAPTER!


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor and the Negotiator CH.7

The pair of heroes,the Doctor and Roger Smith stood trapped in the cell the Cybermen placed them in.

"I don't get this."Roger said the Doctor. "Who or what are these--Cybermen and what are they planning to do with the city?"

"I'll explain who or what they really are in due time,Roger."said the time lord. "Right now,I must concentrate on a way to get us out of here."

"I just hope Dorothy and the others will be all right."said Roger.

"As long as they haven't executed their 'plan' yet--they should be."said the Doctor.

While back in the Cybermen's lab,a pair of Cybers brought their intended quarry with them.

"LET ME GO!"he screamed. "LET GO OF ME I SAY!"  
"SILENCE!"said the Cybermen on the right.

The man before them was 4ft.5,wore a white lab coat,had spiky brown hair and wore a pair of thick rimmed glasses.

He looked to be a sort of scientist of some kind.

"We have brought the one who piloted the mecha,Cyber-leader."said the Cyber on the left.

"Most excellent."said the leader as he approached them.

"Who--or what are you,creatures?"said the man. "And what do you want with me?"

"We,are the Cybermen."said the leader. "AS of what we wish to do with you--shall be revealled in good time. Until then,throw him in with the others,"

"Yes,Cyber-Leader."said the two Cybers.

The scientist was taken to the holding cell where the Doctor and Roger lay and was thrown inside.

"Ughhh--you bastard asses!"he shouted.

"Who you think you're messing with?"

"Ah,company at last!"said the Doctor."It was getting to be wuite boring in here."

"Who the heck are you?"said Roger.

"I--I am--or at least was--to be--Paradigm's newest ruler of the Megadeuses!"he said as he arose.

"Or at least I was until that damened Big O stopped me and my Sheeva earlier."

"I--see."said Roger.

He then thought,that this must be the same pilot who attacked Paradigm earlier today.

"Hmmm..and your name is..?"said the Doctor.

"Fenton,Burnsworth."said the man. "Dr that is as well."

"Ah,a scientist yourself I see."said the Doctor.

"That's right."said Simon. "I was returning to my home when--these things--broke in and kidnapped me."

"Hmm..the Cyberman are definitely up to the plate about something here."said the Doctor. "Kidnapping and planning nasty things as usual."

"Cybermen..?"said Simon. "What a stupid name for these--creatures. I would've used a far more interesting monicker in place."

"Well,what'n a name,right?"said the Doctor. "Anyways,it seems the three of us are united for a common cause here,to escape from these confines."

"And how do you propose we do that to begin with?"said Roger.

"Best to think of something,and soon,Roger."said the Doctor. "Otherwise,the more we wait,the Cybermen may activate whatever it is they are planning to do soon enough."

While back at Roger's pad...

Allison sat on the couch and flipped through the channels of the tv set,trying to find anything to take her mind of the worry of what the Doctor is doing.

"That does it!"she said as she shot up from the couch.

"I can't stand this any longer,we haven't heard back from them in over an hour!"

"Now,settle yourself down,Ms.Chaney."said Norman. "Master Roger always comes back witht ehs kin on his teeth,for better or worse."

"As for your eh--companion--I know not of him,but hopefully he should be all right with Roger as well."

"Easy for you to say,mate."said Allison."You don't know what kind of hijinks we've gone through lately."

"Worrying about it will not help the situation,Ms.Chaney."said Dorothy. "But--if worse comes to worse,we might have to go look for them--and perhaps to Roger's dismay,contact the military police."

Allison sighed.

"I didn't come with the Doctor to become a worry wart,he'd best be back soon,so we can get outta this gray slab of a town!"she thought.

While back in the Cybermen's lair...

The Doctor examined the cell they were in and began to feel around for any inner workings in the walls.

"What are you doing..?"said Roger.

"Trying to find the eh---ah---'guts' of the wall so to speak."said the Doctor.

"Yes--now why didn't I think of that when i first got in here?"said Fenton.

The two men began to feel around on the walls to find anything helpful,but Roger just leaned back and relaxed.

"Just going to sit this one out,Roger?"said the Doctor with his back turned.

"Sorry guys,i'm not what you call a 'science guy'if you know what I mean."said Roger.

"PAH--what good are you then?"said Fenton.

"I'll show ya what good I can do a face like yours--if you don't back off,four eyes!"said Roger.

"Now now,this is not a good time to duke it out--we face a common foe here and we must make haste."said the Doctor.

"Very well!"said Fenton as he continued to feel around the walls.

"Brother!"thought Roger. "I'm stuck with a couple of egghead oddballs! I just hope Dorothy and the othes are holding out."

Suddenly,the time lord found something.

"EUREKA!"he said. "I think I have something here!"

"About time."said Roger.

The Doctor felt a small but cubicle pattern against the right side wall and dug his fingernails into it,trying to pry it loose.

Finally,his efforts paid off and the cover came loose,revealling a section of wires,circuitry and components.

"Yes..this might be what we're looking for."said the Doctor as he examined the opening.

"And if it isn't..?"said Roger.

"One way to find out."said the Doctor as he plunged his fingers into the workings.

While back out in the Cybermen's lab,the Cyber Leader was communicating with a couple of his agents who were looking over the now invaded hideout of the same scientist who piloted the Megadeuse earlier.

They were a pair of men wearing grey and blue suits and had Cybermats attached to their necks.

"Anything to report on?"said the Cyber-Leader.

"Nothing so far,leader."said the man on the left. "We've dsicovered a hidden den of what appears to be a man-made home complete with all the functions.

But--no sign of any--lab of any kind--yet."

"Keep searching,there must be something there that the scientist has of use for our purposes!"

"Yes,leader."said the man.

While back in the cell,the Doctor and the others continue to try and work their way out of the prison they were in.

Dr.Fenton carefully pulled out a series of wires and tubes and then laid them out on the cot next to the wall.

"In one of these wires and connectors,is the control that activates the cell's door,which appears to be made of--energy I see."he said.

"Yes,but which one?"said the Doctor.

"I--guess we feel them until we find the spot."said Roger.

"Simple,but logical deduction."said the Doctor. "Let's begin."

The time lord and the scientist began to gently apply pressure to the wires,feeling the cold plastic and warm conduits,trying to get a reaction.

Roger shrugged and then touched the far end of the wire cords.

Suddenly..the force field dropped and the door was opened.

"What th--?"said Fenton.

"Roger--how did you--?"said the Doctor.

"Uh--just lucky I guess--heh-heh.."said Roger.

"Lucky--indeed!"said Fenton disgusted.

"Look,what matters is that we found a way out of here--so,let's make haste at once."said the Doctor.

"Agreed."said Roger.

The trio all carefully sneaked their way out into the open and watched for any Cybermen or guards of any kind.

"So far,so good."said Roger.

"The trio then sneaked down the corridor and then came upon a lab room.

Just then,the Doctor noticed on a table across from them,was the items he and Roger had with them.

"My sonic screwdriver!"said the Doctor as he made a grab for it at the table.

"And my watch!"said Roger as he did the same.

"Hmmmm..."replied Fenton as he observed the room.

"Appears to be a sort of laboratory."

"What was your first clue?"said Roger as he slipped his watch back on.

"I'm afraid we don't have time to explore,Dr.Fenton."said the Doctor.

"I have it on good authority that the Cybermen don't take kindly to trespassers,and especially escaped ones. Time we were off!"

"Oh,very well!"said an annoyed Fenton.

The trio then made their way out of the lab and walked down another corridor.

"Quietly,and carefully.."said the Doctor. "There's no telling when one of them might---"

Just as the Doctor was about to finish his snetence of warning,a Cyberman showed up.

"--SHOW UP!"he said as he finished.

"LOOK OUT!"said Roger as he dove at the ground the Cyberman stood on and then spun out both of his legs and knocked the cyborg down on his rump.

"OOF!"went the Cyber.

"Good show!'said the Doctor.

The Cyberman struggled to get back to his feet,but before he could,the Doctor spotted a nearby fire extinguisher,ripped it fro the wall and slammed it down on the Cyber's head,kncoking him out!

"THUD!"

"Well,that takes care of that."said Fenton.

"Oh,look--it has a weapon on it."

The Cyber's blaster rifle lay beside the fallen cyborg.

"That might give us an added edge."said Fenton.

"Out of the question!"said the Doctor. "I find weapons of mass destruction very distasteful!"

"Same here."said Roger. "After all,I am a gentleman of sorts."

"BAHH!"said Fenton in rage. "Fools and cowards both of you!"

The scientist picked up the blaster and strode forward.

"I'm going to find my way out of this hellhole if I have to fight my way out!"he said.

"No--don't you fool!"said the Doctor.

Suddenly,a pair of double doors opened and a small band of Cybermen strode out.

"INTRUDER--INTRUDER!"said the lead Cyberman.

"Intruder this!"said Fenton as he aimed the blaster and fired away at the Cybermen.

"ZAPP--ZAPP!"

The four Cybermen were shot dead-on and sparks exploded from their chests and heads.

They all fell like nine-pins from the madman's assault.

"Ha-ha!"said Fenton.

"Felled by their own weaponry--how ironicly delicious!"

"Fenton--you imbecille!"said the Doctor. "You'll alert the other Cybermen to our presence!"

"Like I care about that!"said Fenton.

He then turned the gun on the two of them.

"Now what are you planning you nut-case?"said Roger.

"Exactly what I wanted to do since I got here--plunder the tenchnology this place,use it for my own mecha technology,and destroy these--aliens from stopping me from doing so!" he said.

"And these--laser firearms will do nicely,I can augment them to my own weaponry when I get back!"

"Don't be a fool,Fenton!"said the Doctor. "You don't know what you're dealing with here!"

"Yeah,I don't know either,so i'd listen to the man if I were you!"said Roger.

"I listen to no one!"said Fenton. "So fight your own way out of here if you wish,but I wish to get on with my own plans!"

Fenton then went inside the doors,pressed the button on the wall and they began to close.

"Be seeing you--HAHAHA!"

"NO---STOP!"said the Doctor.

But it was too late,the doors closed and the Doctor and Roger were on their own again.

"Hmmm...brutal chap."said the Doctor.

"You said it."said Roger. "When I get my hands on him--"

Suddenly,the pair heard footsteps coming their way,it was more Cybermen!

"Oh botha!"said the Doctor.

"You can say that again!"said Roger.

"C'mon--run!"said the Doctor and the two heroes were off again.

NEXT CHAPTER:DR.FENTON BURNSWORTH DISCOVERS THE CYBER-CONTROLLER AND MASTER COMPUTER AND PLANS TO MAKE THE TECHNOLOGY HIS OWN WHILE THE DOCTOR AND ROGER FACE OFF AGAINST THE CYBERMEN! ALL THIS AND MORE IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT!


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor and the Negotiator Ch.8.

Roger and the Doctor ran down the twisted and winding corridors that led to who knows where.

"I wish we hadn't missed that elevator."said Roger. "It might have led us back upstairs or at least close enough!"

"Fear not,Roger."said the Doctor. "I've had many an experience with the Cybermen and their hideouts,we'll find a way out."

Suddenly,as they rounded another corner,they heard the stomping of metal boots.

"More cybers--?"said Roger.

"Must be."said the Doctor.

Frantically,the time lord looked around at the walls to try and find a place to hide.

Suddenly,he found a door with alien markings on it's panel.

"Ah,utility storage."he said reading it. "Come on,we'll hide here."

"Ya think it's safe?"said Roger.

"One way to find out."said the Doctor.

He grabbed the door handle and opened it,leading into total darkness.

The pair then went inside,just as the troupe of Cybermen came marching past.

Once inside,Roger took out a mini-flashlight and shined it inside.

They were in a room stored with hi-tech and futuristic devices of both utility,cleaning and warfare.

"Quite the mechanics aren't they?"said Roger.

"The Cybermen come from an advanced world of their own."said the Doctor. "They were even human once."

"So you say."said Roger. "But--what are they doing here in Paradigm--and what do they want?"

"That I intend to find out,as usual."said the Doctor. "But right now,we've got to get out of here."

"I couldn't agree more."said Roger. "But while we're here--maybe we can use something to fend off those Cyber-guys.

The Doctor nodded and began looking around the room for something defensive and offensive.

He then found something attached to a wall and a smile crept upon his face.

Meanwhile,back upstairs where Dr. Fenton had made it out.

The evil scientist carefully crept out into the open of what appeared to be a lobby with a pair of generators on both sides.

"So far so good."he thought. "Now,if I can just make it to the door beyond there."

Suddenly,just as he was about to make it,the doors opened and another troupe of Cybermen appeared.

And clumsily,Fenton just showed up before them.

"Oh Damn!"he said.

"Halt,humanoid!"said the Cyber in front.

"You'll never take me in--PERIOD!"said Fenton as he fired the pair of guns he stole.

"ZAAAP!"

The first couple of Cybers fell from being shot while the others shifted in the room for cover.

"HAHA!"said Fenton. "Felled by their own weaponry--this is too good!"

Fenton then ran into the room where the other Cybers were and began firing at them.

But just as the other two Cybers fell,the third one grabbed him by the shoulder threw him across the room.

"AAUUGHH!"cried Fenton as he crashed against a wall and fell to the floor.

"BASTARD--i'll show you!"said Fenton.

He fired the gun at several areas of the Cyberman's body,causing sparks and flame erupt from it and then crashed to the floor.

"That'll learn ya!"he said as he got up,rubbing his back.

"Now,where else do I go from here?"

While back downstairs,Roger and the Doctor continue to find their way about the complex beneath the city.

"How in Paradigm did these--cybermen--get here in the first place?"said Roger.

"That is what I intend to find out."said the Doctor. "But first thing's first--we must find a way out of here."

"Couldn't agree more."said Roger.

Suddenly,the Doctor spotted a set of steps that led up to a small yet proper door.

"You think..?"said Roger.

"Only one way to find out."said the Doctor.

The pair made their way up the stairs and came upon the door.

Roger wrestled with the handle.

"Locked--wouldn't ya know it?"he said.

"I figured as much."said the Doctor.

He then fished into his pocket and took out his Sonic Screwdriver once again.

Adjusting it,he aimed it at the door handle and a low pulse of sonic energy bombarded the door locks until it clikced open.

"Useful as always."said the Doctor. "I can't believe there was a time I went about without you."

"I--see."said Roger.

The Doctor then opened the door and there before them--

--was the same scrap yard they started in.

They had made it at last!

"Ah---freedom and open spaces at last!"said Roger as he ran out into the open.

"Never thought i'd be happy to see grey old Paradigm again."

"Yes,we tend to take a lot of things and people in life for granted without even realizing it."

"Okay then."said Roger. "Next thing we gotta do is alert Datsun and the military police before things really heat up."

"Good idea."said the Doctor. "But--I may not be able to join you right now."

"What do you mean?"said Roger.

"I can't explain it right now."said the Doctor. "But I need to check up on something--that may be able to help us with the Cybermen's attack."

"Okay then,but be careful."said Roger. "There's no telling where those chrome creeps may be hiding at around here."

Roger then went for his car while the Doctor took the back way out and went for his Tardis as fast his legs could carry him.

He finally made it to his Tardis,unlocked the door and went inside.

"Back at last,Doctor?"said the Master."I was hoping when we'd leave this dull as hell looking city."

"Not yet i'm afraid."said the Doctor. "There as usual is a problem--namely,Cybermen."

"Oh no--I should've known those rust buckets on two legs would appear here."said the Master.

"It could be worse--it could be Daleks or Sontarrans."said the Doctor.

"I don't see how that could be any worse."said the Master. "They're all equal opportunities to be a pain in the arse!"

"Duly noted."said the Doctor. "Now quit your moaning and punch up the scanner for a certain area in the city of Paradigm."

"Paradigm..?"said the Master. "What an oddball name for a human made city."

While back in the Cybermen's HQ,Fenton finally made his way out of the Cybermen's lair and was heading out the door and began to make his way back to his own domain.

"That damn,Megadeuse,those damn--Cyber-creatures!"he said still in rage. "Well,i'll show them,i'll show them all what I can do! And I just have the very thing that may just wrestle victory over them. But first--I need to get it,put the finishing touches on it,and use it to the full extent!"

While back in the Cybermen's lair,the Cyber-Controller was looking over the designs of the fallen Megadeuse known as Sheeva and a plan began to formulate within his mind.

NEXT CHAPTER:THE MILITARY POLICE ARRIVE AT THE CYBERMEN'S HQ,BUT ARE TAKEN OUT BY A DEADLY FORCE OF EPIC PROPORTIONS COURTESY OF DR.FENTON! AND THE CYBERMEN BEGIN A MASTERPLAN TO INVOLVE THE POWERFUL MEGADEUSES OF PARADIGM! ALL THIS AND MORE NEXT CHAPTER!


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor and The Negotiator Ch.9

The Doctor scurried through the closests and storage rooms of his Tardis for a special sort of item device.

"Those chattery rust buckets are at it again eh?"said the Master. "Amazing how many of your bad pennies show up eh,Doctor?"

"Indeed."said the Doctor as he ruffled through his sections to find the device.

"Ah-ha!"he replied,finding the device.

He pulled out a rifle like device with a long barrel and was colored a plastic white and a knob on the top of it.

"It's been awhile since I used this on Xist,the planet of fire and magma."he said. "My cryo-rifle."

"Yes,not bad--for another alien piece of equipment."said the Master. "But will it be effective against the Cybermen?"

"It's strong enough to freeze anything solid and mobile in place."said the Doctor. "So hopefully it should work on the Cybers.

But,before I continue I want you to punch up the coordinates to find and scan the location of the local scrap yard."

The Master went to the Tardis console and did so,and upon the larger video monitor that hung above it,an x-ray image of the Paradigm scrap yard appeared upon it.

"Good,good."said the doc. "Now,scan towards it's underground foundations."

The scanner moved downaward and there below was the skematical desings of the Cybermen's ship.

"Hmmm.."said the Master."It would appear that their vessel--has been built and integrated beneath that building somehow."

"Yes,this must've happened long ago somehow and no one around here in Paradigm never even knew it--at least until it was too late for the dwellers who worked here that is."

"And,what do you intend to do with that--freeze gun you have in your posession?"said the Master.

"Simple,I intend to use it to freeze away any Cybermen when I work my way back into their lair. My main intention is to find the Cyber Controller--assuming they have one this time. And shut him and everything down with it."

"Sounds simple enough you mean,but there's no telling what the Cybers have up their mechanical sleeves this time."said the Master.

"I'm only aware of that."said the Doctor. "But what's to be done,I must stop them."

"Yes,can't find anything better to do these days in the cosmos eh?'said the Master.

"Shush won't you?"said the Doctor."Well,i'm off,keep the fires burning for me won't you,if there is any."

"Will do."said the Master.

The Doctor then went back through the doors and took off into the streets to fight the enemy once more.

"Ass in every way,that's what you are."said the Master. "Oh,one day--I shall be free..someday--somehow!"

While back at Paradigm Police HQ.

"It's a little hard to believe there,Roger."said Datsun. "But I guess after what's been going on around here and there lately,maybe we could send in several of our men."

"Best do it quickly as possible."said Roger. "We got a truckload of these Cyber guys down there!"

After that,Roger went back out to his Griffon and saw the Doctor running past.

"Hey,Doc--wait a minute!"he called out.

"Eh--ah-Roger,give me a ride won't you?"said Doc.

"Sure but--"as Roger began.

On the way back to the yard,the Doctor explained what he was about to do.

"A freeze gun...?'said Roger. "That's hard to swallow.

"You'll see,trust me."said the Doctor. "But we haven't a moment to spare,the Cybermen must be stopped!"

Roger's Griffon arrived at the yard and the Doctor got out.

"I'm afraid I can't ask you along with me on this again,Roger."he said. "I've got to go in alone."

"Okay--but--be careful will ya? You've been a pretty good guy to know in my line of work."said Roger.

"You as well."said the Doctor. "And if we don't meet again,it was a pleasure."

"Likewise."said Roger as he and the Doctor shook hands.

The Doctor then took back off to the yard and Roger took off down the street in his Griffon.

"Eccentric as hell,but brave guy nonetheless."he thought. "I get the feeling--he really is not from around here."

While back at Dr.Burnsworth's lair,the evil scientist was working out a new plan to revive his fallen megaduese and attach the newly acquired Cybermen technology with it.

He placed together a small remote device with a short antenna attached to the top.

"Once I get close enough to where they have my precious Sheeva stored."he said. "I shall revive her and integrate these firearms into her systems--and become more powerful than ever,HAHAHA!"

Back at the scrap yard,the Doctor quietly began to sneak in,but before he could make it to the back door he came out of--

"SPRIING!"

One of the robotic spiders jumped at him,hitting him in the chest,knocking him to the ground.

"WHAT THE--GET AWAY!"cried the Doctor as he swatted the spider off of him.

"Dreadful creatures,mechanical or otherwise!"

But before he could get up again,he saw two Cybermen standing over him.

"Oh uh--greetings chaps."he said. "How are you this evening?"

"You-will come--with us--at once,Doctor!"said the Cyberman on the left.

Before the Doctor could aim his gun,they both lunged at him,capture was imminent.

NEXT IN CH.10:THE DOCTOR IS TAKEN TO THE CYBER-CONTROLLER AND ANOTHER MEGADEUSE ATTACK IS ABOUT TO TAKE PLACE,CAN ROGER STOP THE ATTACK AND SAVE THE DOCTOR? ALL THIS AND MORE NEXT CHAPTER!


	10. Chapter 10

The Doctor and the Negotiator ch.10

Roger arrived back at the Paradigm police station and explained everything to Datsun.

"And you expect us to believe this stuff?"said Datsun.

"Yeah,I know it's sounds hard to believe,"said Roger. "But down at the scrap yard,you'll find the answers you need in what has been happening with the events surrounding the disappearance and re-appearance of steel workers from there.

As well as the why's to what happened before when I found that steel worker who disintegrated himself."

"Okay then.."said Datsun. ..i'll send a few squad cars down to the location. But you'd better be right about this."

"Trust me."said Roger. "And my er--friend the Doctor can back me up on this as well."

But at that very exact moment,in the Cybermen's lair...

The Doctor himself was taken to the control room of the Cyber-Controller himself.

He was larger than all the other Cybers and his body was seated upon a metallic throne with tubes,conduits and circuit hoses attached to his arms,shoulder and back.

"So..."he spoke in a deep and metallic voice. "...we meet again,dreaded Time Lord."

"Yes,we do at that,Controller."said the Doctor. "I figured i'd run into your lot again sooner or later,but not you.

Anyways,mind telling me how you,the Cybermen and this underground parlor..all ended up in this--city?"

"Very well."said the Controller.

"About three years ago...we had a run-in with a Dalek Imperial ship.

We had taken something that they--were going to take for themselves."

"I wonder what pray tell that could've been?"thought the Doctor.

"A precious mineral deposit that would empower our spaceships and such further."said the Controller.

"But unofrtunately,the Daleks came after us when we obtained it.

The chase then turned into an all out battle and our ship obtained heavy damage.

When suddenly,we fell across and into a strange black hole while escaping from the Daleks.

We crash landed into a strange sewere system behind a vast and decrepid looking city.

My cybermen and I decided to set up a temporary HQ to the nearest building location that would suit most of our needs."

"And that--I take it would be the local scrap and metal yeard here?"said the Doctor.  
"Yes."said the Controller. "It was a matter of child's play before we secured the area and subdued the humans controlling it for our purposes.

While here,we discovered that there was a major and powerful form of--robotics--and cybertechnology behind this city."

A screen near them then suddenly flicked to life and there upon was a battle between a pair of giant robots.

One of them the Doctor recognized.

it was the BIG O.

The other was a strange looking red one with a deep hole in it from battle.

The Big O made fast work of it and then the image shifted to another image of Big O fighting other robots.

"We have learned."said the Controller. "That this technology is called--Megaduese technology.

A technology to create great and powerful robots.

Think of what power that can do to help the Cybernen?"

"I--can scarecely imagine."said the Doctor. "Well,you won't get away with it,I promise you.

I informed one of the locals here about your scheme and their--military police will be on your arses in a matter of minutes."

"That shall not deter us from our objectives,Doctor."said the Controller.

"We are prepared to handle any occurances of trouble. When we are done aquiring the right type of megadeuse technology--the Cybermen shall be triumphant!

You unfortunately will not be around to witness it.

Take him to the converter room at once for conversion!"

"Yes,controller."said the Cybermen.

"Oh dear."said the Doctor as he was taken by the arms to their dreaded Cyber conversion room.

While above the surface,Roger,Datsun and the rest of the Military police had arrived at the srap yard and were going in by force.

"Be careful when you go in."said Roger. "There were some deadly traps here when the Doctor and me came here."

Datsun nodded and informed his men to do the same.

He then took the front door and opened it carefully.

Looking around,they saw no sign so far of anything suspicious.

"All right men."he said quietly. "Move in,but carefully,and watch for anything to happen."

The police moved in carefully across the front steps and walkway leading to the front door.

"Okay men."he said. "Move in!"

The first group of military police kicked open the door and brandished their pistols.

"POLICE--FREEZE!"they shouted.

Suddenly,they were taken assunder by a series of laser blasts.

"WHAT THE HELL?"said Datsun.

"We're too late!"said Roger. "They were expecting us!"

Standing before them was a small but heavilly armed group of Cybermen.

"Surrender at once humans!"said the lead cyber,whose head casing was colored black.

"Your weaponry is primitive compared to our own,you will be killed."

"Like hell we'll surrender!"said Datsun. "Men--open fire!"

The rest of the police fired away at the Cybermen,but their bullets bounced off their body armor casing.

"Damn it!"said Roger. "Typical bulletproofing and armor!

How the hell does that doc guy deal with these monsters?"

Suddenly,just before anyone else could open fire,the entire roof was torn open!

"WHAT!"replied everyone in unison.

Standing over top of them all was the same giant four armed Sheeva Megadeuse that Big O fought and defeated earlier.

It was back,with a vengance and was armed with a couple of new blasters.

"HEAR ME PITIFUL HUMANS AND CYBERMEN ALIKE!"spoke the voice of it's creator Dr.Burnsworth. "SHEEVA HAS RETURNED ONCE MORE! THIS TIME I SHALL DESTROY YOU ALL--HAHAHA!"

"Ah man..."thought Roger. "..this is not looking good."

NEXT:ROGER MUST FREE THE DOCTOR FROM THE CYBERMEN'S CLUTCHES AND THEN CALL ON THE BIG O ONCE AGAIN! ALL THIS


	11. Chapter 11

The Doctor and the Negotiator Ch.11.

The Doctor,Roger,and the Cybermen as well as the Military police were in a big pickle this time.

The destructive Megaduese known as Sheeva had re-appeared suddenly and was twice as ready for some major destruction.

"Oh hell!"said Datsun. "Not that thing again!"

"Yes,i'm afraid so,officer."said the Doctor.

"Man,it's all go hell here!"said Roger.

The Cyber team leader adressed his men.

"Open fire!"he ordered.

The group of Cybermen aimed their blasters and fired full spray at the robot,but no go.

"HAHA!"laughed Dr.Fenton. "You won't take me down tin man squad! Let's see how ya like a taste of your own medicine!"

Sheeva then aimed it's blasters and opened fire upon the small group of Cybermen.

"FWOOM--FWOOOM!"

The small squad of Cybermen were blasted assunder by the attack.

"Well,at least it took care of one problem!"said one of the officers.

Sheeva then was about to aim it's blasters.

"Yeah,but now we got another big one--STARTING NOW!"said Datsun.

"I hate to say this but---RETREAT!"

The group of cops then ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

"FWOOM--BLAMM--BOOM!"

The Doctor and Roger hide behind some spare car parts for cover.

"Blast it all!"said the Doctor. "The robot now has Cybermen technology attached to it!"  
"You don't say."said Roger. "Man,alien blasters is all I need now."

"What do you mean--you need?"said the Doctor. "Roger,this is my affair to tend to--not yours."

"On the contrary,Doc."said Steve. "It's more than my affair--starting now!"

Steve pulled up his sleeve to reveal a special watch.

"What--?"said the Doctor.

Roger shouted into it.

"BIG O-SHOWTIME!"

While at another part of town,the city streets began to shake and crumble as Roger's champion Megadeuese The Big O appeared coming up through the street and then made it's way toward it's destination.

"What did you do?"said the Doctor.

"You'll see,soon enough."said Roger.

Sheeva then lunged it's lower arms towards the floor of the factory building.

"Now--I shall usurp these evil Cyber aliens and ensnare the rest of their technology--and I Dr.Fenton shall be triumphant!"

Suddenly,before Sheeva could carry out it's creators plans,it's sensors detected something standing directly behind it.

Turning around,it saw the Big O.

"WHAT!"cried Fenton. "YOU AGAIN?"

"The Big O again?"said the Doctor.

"Yeah,and it looks like none too soon when I called it."said Roger grinning.

"You---did that?"said the Doctor. "That--thing is yours?"

"Yeah,sorry for the mystery and deceit doc...but I have my reasons for conealing it."said Roger.

"No doubt i'm sure."said the Doctor. "But are you sure you can handle that other robot this time?"

"Did once before,I can do so again. Just get back to my place before it gets ugly--meet ya there."said Roger as he ran off.

"Certainly."said the Doctor. "I should've known that overgrown tin pot belonged to that man after his faithful butler described to me what the Bog O was. Well...at least this city has a good enough defender doing something other than a negotiator."

The Big O scooped Roger up in it's hand and Roger got into the Big O's cockpit,ready for action.

He then sat down in the seat and gripped the control handles.

"CAST IN THY NAME OF GOOD,THEE NOT GUILTY."

The words read across the screen.

"Here we go again."said Roger. "This time i'm really gonna de-limb that Megadeuse--permanently!"

Fenton chuckled wickedly.  
"You bested me last time,Big O--but not this time--no sir!"

Fenton activated an action order into the computer and Sheeva leapt right into the air and was high overtop Big O.

"What th--?"said Roger in suprise.

Before he knew it,Sheeva landed both of it's feet against Big O and shoved it backwards.

"WHOOOOOOOOOAHHH!"cried Roger.

Big O tumbled and nearly fell into a couple of skyscrapers.

"Oh dear."said the Doctor watching. "This might not turn out so successful a second time after all."

Big O regained it's footing and was about to fight back,but before it could,Sheeva made another move and fired the Cybermen blasters attached to it's arms and fired away!

"FWOOM-FWOOM!"

The blasts bounced off of Big O's thick skin at first,but after a few more blasts,sparks began to fly from it's chest and limbs from the impact of the alien blasters.

"POOM-ZZZZT!"

"Errrgh--I don't know what's in those blasters he ripped--but their power's too much even for the Big O's shielding and armor!"

"FWOOM! FWOOM!"

"Hmmm...perhaps I should give him a hand eh?"thought the Doctor.

The time lord ran over to the battle site,and carefully crept up to one of it's legs.

He then took out his trusty sonic screwdriver and made some major adjustments to it.

"If this doesn't work--i'm a Dalek."he said. "Here goes---everything!"

He then aimed the sonic device and fired off a high powered sonic blast at one of it's arms.

"VREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The sonic blast bombareded the attachment cable to the arm,shorting out the blaster altogether!

"What--what happened?"said Fenton.

Sheeva swung around to see what happened,and the Doctor fired his screwdriver again,shorting out the other arm blaster!

"What--the other one went out?"said Fenton as he looked at the system status.

He then saw on one of the monitors who was doing it.

"That damned Doctor fellow again!"he said. "I don't know how he did it,but he did it! I SWEAR I'LL CRUSH HIM LIKE A BUG!"

But before he could do so,the Big O lunged at Sheeva and slammed a really hard punch into it's back!

"KLANGG!"

The punch was so hard,it caused the robot to fall forwards and crash to the remains of the srap yard below.

"KRASSHH!"

"He did it--thanks to myself of course."said the Doctor.

"Alright,thanks doc!"said Roger. "Now--to finish the job!"

But before he could do so,an intense beam fired from a hole in the ground of the factory building and enveloped Big O in it's sights.

"AAAAH!"cried Roger.

"NO--WHAT ARE THE CYBERMEN DOING NOW?"said the Doctor.

NEXT IN CH.12:More action ensues as the Cybermen capture Dr Fenton once again and use his knowledge of both of his Megaduese and others for their master scheme. Can Roger and the Doctor stop them? See you next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

The Doctor and the Negotiator CH.12

The Big O was bathed in a strange beam of light.

"What-what are they doing now?"said the Doctor.

Within a few mere seconds,the beam was done and died off.

"What was that?"said Roger. "Ah,probably just some weapon of there's that was damaged—no matter."

Roger then squeezed the control triggers,ordering Big O to thrust forward and smash the remains of the Cybermen HQ.

And that's what it did,bringing down it's massive mecha fists upon the underground lair.

"BAMMM—BAMMM—KABLAM!"

"Well…it looks it may be the end of the Cybermen at last."thought the Doctor. "Or….is it?"

But while that was happening,Dr Fenton was once again trying to get out of his now completely defeated Sheeva Megadeuse.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS—TWICE IN ONE DAMN DAY! I AM GOING TO GET MY REVENGE IF IT COSTS ME MY OWN LIFE!"he screamed.

Suddenly,he felt an arm on his shoulder.

"Eh--?"he said in response.

It was another of the Cybermen.

"WHAT—YOU AGAIN?"he said.

The Cyberman said nothing and then vanished in a blur of blue energy,taking the mad scientist with him.

While back outside,the Big O ripped open the scrap yard and found---

"An empty spaceship?"said the Doctor.

"There's no one there anymore?"

"How can that be?"said Roger.

The Doctor jumped in and adjusted his screwdriver on defense mode.

"Be careful,doc."Roger said. "There's no telling who might still be in there."

The Doctor carefully made his way around the corridors and rooms,he couldn't find one single Cyberman or any of their equipment there to be found.

"Well..this is damn peculiar."he said. "Where on gallifrey did they go?

The Big O then lifted up the wrecked ship up out of the earth and laid it down upon the street.

"Wow—a real spaceship..a first ever in Paradigm city."he said.

The Cybermen's ship was large,oblong in one part and wide and in the other,and a color of both chrome and copper.

"This will certainly give the locals something to get worked up about."said the Doctor.

The Big O then started to walk off back to it's destination.

"And there it goes."said the Doctor. "Possibly back to it's lair…and so shall I."

The time lord then ran after the Megadeuse as the latest battle had ended.

Meanwhile,beneath the city streets…

Fenton found himself captive once again before the Cybermen.

"What the hell are you doing now?"he said as he struggled in the grip of the Cyber holding him.

"SILENCE!"roared the Cyber Controller.  
"This time you shall not escape us---and it is both your mind and your technology we shall use in dealing with the Doctor and the Megadeuse. Now—take us to your laboratory."

"NEVER!"said Fenton.

"Cyber-commander,one of the Cybermats if you please."said the controller.

"Yes sir."said the commander.

The commander took one of the cybermats and placed it on the left side of the scientist's neck,and the cybermat took control of his brain.

"This—way…"he said in a sleepy tone.

"Excellent,follow him at once."said the controller.

The legions of Cybermen then began to follow Dr.Fenton down the path through the sewers to his secret lair.

"This is not over yet,Doctor."thought the Controller. "We shall destroy you and make Paradigm City—ours!"

While back in another part of the city,the Megadeuse then crawled back down into the bowels of the street and placed itself on the trolley it came on.

The Doctor managed to catch a ride and was taken off with it.

After a minute or so,the Big O arrived at it's destination and with the mechanics of the trolley it was placed upon a large metal rack and then shut down for later use.

Roger then got out and was about to head down the walkway when..

"Intriguing performance,negotiator."said the Doctor behind him.

"Doctor!"said Roger in surprise. "How did you--?"

"I have my ways,as we all do."said the Doctor. "Nice job in unearthing what would have been the Cybermen. But I suppose even I didn't see that one coming."

"Well…where do you think they could have gone?"said Roger.

"I—don't know really."said the Doctor. "It could've been anywhere—even beneath the streets."

"Well,I'm gonna find and then destroy them,no matter how long it takes!"said Roger. "Come on."

"Certainly."said the Doctor.

The Doctor and Roger arrived back inside Roger's penthouse and saw the trio of Norman,Allison, and Dorothy were in the living room.

"About bloody time you got back!"said Allison. "I was getting bored with tea and biscuits and not much is on the telly!"

"All right,steady on,Allison."said the Doctor. "I'm back---and good to see you're well again."

"Yes,she recovered nicely."said Norman. "Good to see you again."

"Can we leave now?"said Laura.

"We were just getting to know you."said Dorothy.

"Yes,but this place is kinda getting to me,luv."said Allison. "Nothing personal."

"I'm afraid not."said the Doctor. "We were—just nearly lucky in defeating the Cybermen.

"Yeah,but they gave us a lucky slip."said Roger. "But we'll find them."

"And that's what I intend to do."said the Doctor. "Come Allison,back to the Tardis."

"Tardis…?"said Roger. "You wouldn't mind me taking a look would you?"

"I certainly would at this time."said the Doctor. "But…then again I did discover your secrets—so it's only fitting. So..anyone else who wishes to come..?"

"I would."said Dorothy.

"I'm afraid I have my duties to fulfill."said Norman."Perhaps another time."

"Very well."said the Doctor. "Well,come along then."

Mintues later,after taking a ride in Roger's car,they arrived at the alley where the Doctor parked his Tardis.

"A—police box..?'said Roger. "What in Paradigm is that?"

"Something we lot used to use back in my country."said Allison. "Trouble is,they don't make em' anymore."

"Just makes mine more the unique."said the Doctor."Well then,come along."

The Doctor unlocked the front doors and went inside as did Launa.

"Uh..?'said Roger as he and Dorothy hesitated.

"Well…come along then—no need to be frightened..you'll see what it's about once you get inside."said Allison as she popped her head outside.

Roger looked at Dorothy and shrugged and the pair then went inside.

While they did that,unknown to them,a pair of workmen from the scrap yard were watching and saw what had occurred.

They were also under the control of the Cyber Controller.

"We must inform the Cyber Controller at once."said the man on the left.

"Yes."said the man on the right.

While back inside,Roger and Dorothy were viewing the insides of the Tardis.

"Wow…"said Roger.

"Yes,it is indeed bigger inside and all around."said Dorothy.

"I..get that all the time."said the Doctor.

"He sure does."said Laura.

The Master then showed up.

"Ah,company at last."he said."It's been awhile since we got any."

"Huh?"said Roger. "Another member of the crew?"

"Unfortunately yes."said Allison. "This is..the Master."

"Master..?"said Roger.

"Yes,Master of –or was—many things in the universe."he said.

"How do you do—lovely suit..had one like it once."

Roger shook hands with the ex-villian. "Uh—how ya doing?"

The Master then looked at Dorothy.

"Well,bless my cyber soul…"he said. "An android—like myself!"

"An android?"said Roger. "He's one as well?"

"Indeed."said the Doctor. "Built him myself."

"I—see.."said Roger.

The Doctor then turned his attention to the Tardis console and began to punch data and info up.

"While we're here—mind telling us who or what these Cybermen really are..?"said Roger.

"Uh-yes..master would you?"said the Doctor.

"Certainly,Doctor."said the Master as he punched up some data on the other side of the controls.

A portable video screen above them hummed to life and there upon the screen was a photo of some Cybermen.

The Master began to explain..

"Cybermen---they are descents from the twin earth planet known as Mondos. Many eons ago,they were stricken with an incurable disease that ate away at their human organs. So,they replaced them with advanced cybernetics,until they became what you see now.

They also thought to colonize their newly improved race by going to other worlds and conquering them. And that is where the Doctor—in many past lives…has encountered,fought,and foiled them time and again.

I myself even had a run in them once..back when I was in my last body…long story at that."

"Waitaminute here."said Roger. "You mean to tell me what we're dealing with here---really are aliens from another world?"

"That's what I've told you and that demented scientist we parted ways with earlier."said the Doctor. "Yes,they are aliens,just as the Master and myself are..!"

"Except me,luv."said Allison. "From a place called Earth..and along for the ride."

"I….see."said Roger. "So what are these 'aliens'here for?"

"As much as I found out—a way to escape exile from their crash..which they have so far…but haven't left yet. So…we must find out where they are,what they're planning and how to stop them—before your city becomes subjugated to Cyber control."

"Sounds like a grand adventure,eh Roger?"said Dorothy.

"Ugh….more Big O bashing and less negotiating..now what I had in mind."said Roger. "But we'd better do it for Paradigm,and soon!"

Suddenly,an alarm went off and upon the screen shown another image of Cybermen.

"Aw no,not them again!"said Allison.

"Oh dear,uninvited guests."said the Doctor as he switched on an audio speaker.

The Cybers all carried a huge blaster rifle of some kind and had it aimed at the Tardis doors.

"DOCTOR!"said the Cyber leader. "YOU WILL SURRENDER AT ONCE—OR WE SHALL USE THIS MATTER BLASTER TO RIP OPEN YOUR TARDIS AND DESTROY YOU ALL!"

The Doctor was faced with yet another backed corner of a situation.

"Egad…!"he said.

NEXT IN CH.13:THE DOCTOR AND THE OTHERS ARE TAKEN TO THE CYBERMEN AS THEY WITNESS THE BIRTH OF THEIR MASTER PLAN THAT INVOLVES A CYBERMAN AND MEGADEUSE TECHNOLOGY. CAN YOU FIGURE OUT WHAT THEY PLAN TO DO? SEE IT HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER!


	13. Chapter 13

The Doctor and the Negotiator CH.12

The Big O was bathed in a strange beam of light.

"What-what are they doing now?"said the Doctor.

Within a few mere seconds,the beam was done and died off.

"What was that?"said Roger. "Ah,probably just some weapon of there's that was damaged—no matter."

Roger then squeezed the control triggers,ordering Big O to thrust forward and smash the remains of the Cybermen HQ.

And that's what it did,bringing down it's massive mecha fists upon the underground lair.

"BAMMM—BAMMM—KABLAM!"

"Well…it looks it may be the end of the Cybermen at last."thought the Doctor. "Or….is it?"

But while that was happening,Dr Fenton was once again trying to get out of his now completely defeated Sheeva Megadeuse.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS—TWICE IN ONE DAMN DAY! I AM GOING TO GET MY REVENGE IF IT COSTS ME MY OWN LIFE!"he screamed.

Suddenly,he felt an arm on his shoulder.

"Eh--?"he said in response.

It was another of the Cybermen.

"WHAT—YOU AGAIN?"he said.

The Cyberman said nothing and then vanished in a blur of blue energy,taking the mad scientist with him.

While back outside,the Big O ripped open the scrap yard and found---

"An empty spaceship?"said the Doctor.

"There's no one there anymore?"

"How can that be?"said Roger.

The Doctor jumped in and adjusted his screwdriver on defense mode.

"Be careful,doc."Roger said. "There's no telling who might still be in there."

The Doctor carefully made his way around the corridors and rooms,he couldn't find one single Cyberman or any of their equipment there to be found.

"Well..this is damn peculiar."he said. "Where on gallifrey did they go?

The Big O then lifted up the wrecked ship up out of the earth and laid it down upon the street.

"Wow—a real spaceship..a first ever in Paradigm city."he said.

The Cybermen's ship was large,oblong in one part and wide and in the other,and a color of both chrome and copper.

"This will certainly give the locals something to get worked up about."said the Doctor.

The Big O then started to walk off back to it's destination.

"And there it goes."said the Doctor. "Possibly back to it's lair…and so shall I."

The time lord then ran after the Megadeuse as the latest battle had ended.

Meanwhile,beneath the city streets…

Fenton found himself captive once again before the Cybermen.

"What the hell are you doing now?"he said as he struggled in the grip of the Cyber holding him.

"SILENCE!"roared the Cyber Controller.  
"This time you shall not escape us---and it is both your mind and your technology we shall use in dealing with the Doctor and the Megadeuse. Now—take us to your laboratory."

"NEVER!"said Fenton.

"Cyber-commander,one of the Cybermats if you please."said the controller.

"Yes sir."said the commander.

The commander took one of the cybermats and placed it on the left side of the scientist's neck,and the cybermat took control of his brain.

"This—way…"he said in a sleepy tone.

"Excellent,follow him at once."said the controller.

The legions of Cybermen then began to follow Dr.Fenton down the path through the sewers to his secret lair.

"This is not over yet,Doctor."thought the Controller. "We shall destroy you and make Paradigm City—ours!"

While back in another part of the city,the Megadeuse then crawled back down into the bowels of the street and placed itself on the trolley it came on.

The Doctor managed to catch a ride and was taken off with it.

After a minute or so,the Big O arrived at it's destination and with the mechanics of the trolley it was placed upon a large metal rack and then shut down for later use.

Roger then got out and was about to head down the walkway when..

"Intriguing performance,negotiator."said the Doctor behind him.

"Doctor!"said Roger in surprise. "How did you--?"

"I have my ways,as we all do."said the Doctor. "Nice job in unearthing what would have been the Cybermen. But I suppose even I didn't see that one coming."

"Well…where do you think they could have gone?"said Roger.

"I—don't know really."said the Doctor. "It could've been anywhere—even beneath the streets."

"Well,I'm gonna find and then destroy them,no matter how long it takes!"said Roger. "Come on."

"Certainly."said the Doctor.

The Doctor and Roger arrived back inside Roger's penthouse and saw the trio of Norman,Allison, and Dorothy were in the living room.

"About bloody time you got back!"said Allison. "I was getting bored with tea and biscuits and not much is on the telly!"

"All right,steady on,Allison."said the Doctor. "I'm back---and good to see you're well again."

"Yes,she recovered nicely."said Norman. "Good to see you again."

"Can we leave now?"said Laura.

"We were just getting to know you."said Dorothy.

"Yes,but this place is kinda getting to me,luv."said Allison. "Nothing personal."

"I'm afraid not."said the Doctor. "We were—just nearly lucky in defeating the Cybermen.

"Yeah,but they gave us a lucky slip."said Roger. "But we'll find them."

"And that's what I intend to do."said the Doctor. "Come Allison,back to the Tardis."

"Tardis…?"said Roger. "You wouldn't mind me taking a look would you?"

"I certainly would at this time."said the Doctor. "But…then again I did discover your secrets—so it's only fitting. So..anyone else who wishes to come..?"

"I would."said Dorothy.

"I'm afraid I have my duties to fulfill."said Norman."Perhaps another time."

"Very well."said the Doctor. "Well,come along then."

Mintues later,after taking a ride in Roger's car,they arrived at the alley where the Doctor parked his Tardis.

"A—police box..?'said Roger. "What in Paradigm is that?"

"Something we lot used to use back in my country."said Allison. "Trouble is,they don't make em' anymore."

"Just makes mine more the unique."said the Doctor."Well then,come along."

The Doctor unlocked the front doors and went inside as did Launa.

"Uh..?'said Roger as he and Dorothy hesitated.

"Well…come along then—no need to be frightened..you'll see what it's about once you get inside."said Allison as she popped her head outside.

Roger looked at Dorothy and shrugged and the pair then went inside.

While they did that,unknown to them,a pair of workmen from the scrap yard were watching and saw what had occurred.

They were also under the control of the Cyber Controller.

"We must inform the Cyber Controller at once."said the man on the left.

"Yes."said the man on the right.

While back inside,Roger and Dorothy were viewing the insides of the Tardis.

"Wow…"said Roger.

"Yes,it is indeed bigger inside and all around."said Dorothy.

"I..get that all the time."said the Doctor.

"He sure does."said Laura.

The Master then showed up.

"Ah,company at last."he said."It's been awhile since we got any."

"Huh?"said Roger. "Another member of the crew?"

"Unfortunately yes."said Allison. "This is..the Master."

"Master..?"said Roger.

"Yes,Master of –or was—many things in the universe."he said.

"How do you do—lovely suit..had one like it once."

Roger shook hands with the ex-villian. "Uh—how ya doing?"

The Master then looked at Dorothy.

"Well,bless my cyber soul…"he said. "An android—like myself!"

"An android?"said Roger. "He's one as well?"

"Indeed."said the Doctor. "Built him myself."

"I—see.."said Roger.

The Doctor then turned his attention to the Tardis console and began to punch data and info up.

"While we're here—mind telling us who or what these Cybermen really are..?"said Roger.

"Uh-yes..master would you?"said the Doctor.

"Certainly,Doctor."said the Master as he punched up some data on the other side of the controls.

A portable video screen above them hummed to life and there upon the screen was a photo of some Cybermen.

The Master began to explain..

"Cybermen---they are descents from the twin earth planet known as Mondos. Many eons ago,they were stricken with an incurable disease that ate away at their human organs. So,they replaced them with advanced cybernetics,until they became what you see now.

They also thought to colonize their newly improved race by going to other worlds and conquering them. And that is where the Doctor—in many past lives…has encountered,fought,and foiled them time and again.

I myself even had a run in them once..back when I was in my last body…long story at that."

"Waitaminute here."said Roger. "You mean to tell me what we're dealing with here---really are aliens from another world?"

"That's what I've told you and that demented scientist we parted ways with earlier."said the Doctor. "Yes,they are aliens,just as the Master and myself are..!"

"Except me,luv."said Allison. "From a place called Earth..and along for the ride."

"I….see."said Roger. "So what are these 'aliens'here for?"

"As much as I found out—a way to escape exile from their crash..which they have so far…but haven't left yet. So…we must find out where they are,what they're planning and how to stop them—before your city becomes subjugated to Cyber control."

"Sounds like a grand adventure,eh Roger?"said Dorothy.

"Ugh….more Big O bashing and less negotiating..now what I had in mind."said Roger. "But we'd better do it for Paradigm,and soon!"

Suddenly,an alarm went off and upon the screen shown another image of Cybermen.

"Aw no,not them again!"said Allison.

"Oh dear,uninvited guests."said the Doctor as he switched on an audio speaker.

The Cybers all carried a huge blaster rifle of some kind and had it aimed at the Tardis doors.

"DOCTOR!"said the Cyber leader. "YOU WILL SURRENDER AT ONCE—OR WE SHALL USE THIS MATTER BLASTER TO RIP OPEN YOUR TARDIS AND DESTROY YOU ALL!"

The Doctor was faced with yet another backed corner of a situation.

"Egad…!"he said.

NEXT IN CH.13:THE DOCTOR AND THE OTHERS ARE TAKEN TO THE CYBERMEN AS THEY WITNESS THE BIRTH OF THEIR MASTER PLAN THAT INVOLVES A CYBERMAN AND MEGADEUSE TECHNOLOGY. CAN YOU FIGURE OUT WHAT THEY PLAN TO DO? SEE IT HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER!


	14. Chapter 14

The Doctor and the Negotiator Ch.13.

The Cybermen aimed a large blaster rifle at the doors of the Tardis,ready to attack.

"Cor,lookit that big gun they have!"said Allison.

"I'll say,can they blast through here?"said Roger.

"Not really."said the Doctor. "The exterior of the Tardis is quite indestructible,nothing can really get in without the key."

"Yes,but who knows with what the Cybermen have up their metallic sleeves this time?"said the Master.

"One way to find out—brace yourselves,everyone."said the Doctor.

"OPEN FIRE!"said the Cyber leader.

"FWOOOM!"

The blaster off a high intensity beam of orange energy at the doors,causing it rattle and shake violently.

"Hoo boy!"said Roger.

"This often happen to you?"said Dorothy.

"Oh yes,quite Miss Wainwright."said the Doctor. "In all a day's work for a Time Lord."

"Or two."said the Master.

After a whole minute,the Cybermen let loose of the beam and began to make adjustments to the rifle.

"We shall get him out of there—yet!"said the Cyber Leader.

"In the words of Edmund Blackadder—I have a cunning plan."said the Doctor.

"Didn't know you watched that show,doctor."said Allison.

"Just a few from Blackadder II."he said. "Anyways,I think…we should surrender at once."

"Say what..?"said Roger surprised.

"Mind explaining,Doctor?"said Dorothy.

"Certainly."said the Doctor. "If we surrender,we can know where they are located,and if we escape,we can have Roger unleash his Big O upon them and stop the lot in their tracks."

"Yes…that might work,Doctor."said the Master. "But..what if they get the upperhand in the process?"

"One way to find out."said the Doctor. "Otherwise,we must find and stop them before any more innocent lives are wasted in the bargain."

"Well..might as well try."said Roger.

The Doctor then slowly opened the door and stuck out a white cloth attached to a stick.

"I am under a flag of truce."he said as he popped his head out.

"We will cooperate with you for the time being,unless my friends aren't hurt."

"Very well,Doctor."said the Cyber leader. "But no tricks,or we shall destroy you!"

"Sure makes it obvious,don't they?"said Roger.

"The Cybermen were never much for originality in witty lines or things like that."said the Master.

"All right then."said the Doctor. "Here's the plan,the four of us will accompany the Cybermen to their lair,and when the time is right,Roger..you can summon your Big O and then the Cybermen will be as good as dust by the time we're done."

"If you say so."said Roger."But how can we reach you if you're under wraps?"

The Doctor went over to a nearby metal drawer and took oout a pocket radio receiver,similar to Roger's.

"Got this splendid little device from an inventor named Tick Tock."he said as he adjusted it.

"I've adjusted it to your own radio frequency. All I need to is speak into it,give you the signal and the rest is up to you."

"Sounds good."said Roger. "Just be careful,I don't trust these guys anymore than the common criminal,and they might try something on ya if any."

"I agree with Roger."said Dorothy. "I hope you have a backup plan."

"I always have several plans in backup."said the Doctor.

"I've hung around him long enough to learn that myself."said Allison.

"Best of luck then."said the Master. "I have a feeling you'll need it."

"We'll be back before you know it."said the Doctor. "Come along,Allison."

"Right with ya."said Allison.

The pair of Doctor and companion then exited from the Tardis and accompanied the Cybermen on their way.

"Do ya think this 'plan' of his will work,beardy?"said Roger.

"They—usually do."said the Master. "But then again…sometimes they don't—and I have to be the one to bail him out with the Tardis.

Oh…and I appreciate it if you wouldn't call me Beardy,thank you—it's Master to you."

"This guy creeping ya so far,Dorothy?"Roger whispered to her.

"He does,Roger Smith,he does."she whispered back.

"Be careful,Doc,"thought Roger. "I don't like the looks of this."

The pair along with the Cybers climbed down the ladder of a nearby sewer drain and then walked along the walkway that was near the water currents.

"Typical."thought the Doctor. "Low dwellings even for them."

"Ugh…it stinks!"said Allison as she covered her mouth.

"No talking and keep moving."said the Cyber behind them. "We won't be long anyways for the stench."

The Doctor and Allison were then taken to a front door that was made of metal.

The Cyber leader then opened it and beckoned their prisoners inside.

The Doctor and Allison walked in and then found themselves in a vast laboratory that was built in a deep cavern.

Many of the Cybermen were stationed there as they scurried about with the lab's computer systems and devisings of their own,all preparing for something.

The Cyber Controller then appeared before them.

"At last we meet,Doctor."said the Controller.

"Ah,you must be the latest Cyber Controller of these Cybers."he said.

"Indeed I am."said the Controller. "No matter how many you dismantle,there will always be others. And this time you shall not stop us!"

The Controller turned to one of the Cybers.

"Remove any potential weapons he has on him."he said.

"Yes,Controller."said the Cyber.

The Doctor sighed in irritation and handed his sonic screwdriver and radio watch to the Cyberman.

"Now what?"said Allison.

"We'll probably soon see."said the Doctor.

"Follow us if you will."said the Controller.

The Doctor and Allison followed the Cybermen to another room and there,standing over a set of computer controls and a laid out table was Dr.Fenton himself!

"Fenton..!"said the Doctor. "You're—now in league with the Cybermen?"

"Hardly."said the Controller. "And he can't hear you anyways,he is now in our complete control as you can see."

A pair of Cybermats were attached to both to his neck,and his eyes were in a deep trance as he worked effortlessly at the controls to carry out the plans of the Cybermen.

"When he is finished with the plan we are proceeding with our master plans,he too shall be converted to a Cybermen as well as everyone else shall be." Said the Controller.

"Yes,speaking of which,what exactly is this plan you are trying to complete since you came here to paradigm?"said the Doctor.

"Very well."said the Controller. "Since you will not live to use the information. You are aware of the steel and robotic giants that dwell in this dimension?"

"Quite."said the Doctor.

"We—along with Dr.Fenton's help plan to fuse and combine one of our own Cybermen with this technology known as Megadeuse together as the ultimate and powerful Cyberman conqueror…and with it we shall use it to purge Paradigm of it's human population as well as the galaxies beyond this world."

"My gosh!"said Allison. "Loony is what they are!"

"Indeed."said the Doctor. "Well,you won't succeed no way and no how—the military police and it's mecha defender are prepared for any trouble!"

"We shall not fail,Doctor."said the Controller. "Our CyberDeuse shall be more powerful than anything imaginable!"

The Cybermen then carried and placed an immobile Cyberman upon the operating table and then placed several devices and clamps upon it's body.

"Ah,just like any Frankenstein,there's always a madcap plan eh?"said the Doctor. "And tinkered toys as well."

"I do not find your humor amusing in the least,Doctor."said the Controller.

"Of course not,you're not programmed to."said The Doctor.

"Take them away!"said the Controller. "You and your companion shall be Converted this instance,old foe! And you shall not interfere with us ever again!"

Suddenly,as if in response,the lights shorted out and intense gunfire was heard.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?"said the Controller.

"Controller we are under attack—AHH!"said a Cyber as he was shot in the back.

The Doctor and Allison then felt something tugging their hands.

"What--?"said the Doctor.

"Follow me—now!"said a voice,a female voice.

The pair then ran into the shadows and then were taken to the door whence they came.

The door was then kicked open and the pair were shoved out into the passageway they came in and the person who helped them slammed the door and stood before them.

The person before them was a tall,slim,curvy and generously beautiful young woman with wavy blonde hair.

She wore a bright pink jump suit with zippers and boots,a pair of green goggles and wielded a pair of sub uzzi pistols.

"Pardon me for asking the obvious,but who might you be?"said the Doctor.

"They call me Angel..an ally to you—for now."she said.

"Well,you sure came in unannounced there."said Allison.

"I have my ways."she said. "Oh,and here—these are yours."

She handed the Doctor,his sonic screwdriver and radio receiver.

"Oh,thank you much."he said.

"The only way to thank me now,is to get those stupid tin woodsmen out of our city and now."said Angel. "So call up Roger and his big bad bot and get those guys!"

"I certainly will."said the Doctor. "This madness has gone on long enough."

After that,Angel then ran off the other way into the darkness.

"Oh,and tell Roger I said hi."she said and then ran off.

"Hmmm..a helpful and attractive young lady."said the Doctor.

"Ere—what am I am—chopped bloody liver?"said Allison annoyed.

"Besides yourself that is,Allison."said the Doctor. "But now is not the time for flattery—but action!"

While back inside,the lights came back on.

"The Doctor—he's gone!"said one of the Cybers.

"He is of no consequence now!"said the Controller. "The plan must go into operation!"

The controller then turned to the scientist.

"BEGIN PHASE ONE NOW!"he said.

"Yes,Controller."said Fenton. "I obey."

He activated the controls and the devices and cables attached to the Cyberman hummed and sparked to life.

Sheer power and input coursed through the Cybermen's body as it went through an inner transformation.

While back out in the sewers,the Doctor called Roger up.

"Now,Roger!"he said into the receiver. "Call your Big O!"

"Right!"said Roger.

He then exited from the Tardis and called into his watch.

"BIG O—SHOWTIME!"he said.

The city streets nearby ripped open and the mighty Megadeuse known as the Big O erupted forth once again.

"I say—quite a robot he has there."said the Master. "I could've used one of those back then fighting the Doctor."

"You don't say…?"said Dorothy.

Roger then ran towards the Big O and got inside and at the controls.

On the screen the great words…

"CAST IN THY NAME OF GOOD..THEE NOT GUILTY."

Roger then spoke into his watch.

"Doctor..where are you exactly?"he said.

"About west of you..at a corner of the city and beneath a manhole…you'll see us when we get out."

"Right,I'm going there now!"said Roger.

He then worked the controls and the Big O strode forth.

"This time,i'm gonna make spare parts outta those Cyber turkeys for good this time!"he said. "No aliens are gonna mess up my town!"

Minutes later,he got there and saw the Doctor and Allison standing before him.

"About time he got here."said Allison.

"Well,they probably aren't built for speed now are they?"said the Doctor.

"Okay,where are they?"said Roger.

The Doctor spoke again into the receiver.

"As I said,they're below us again and this time in the sewer."he said. "And you won't believe who I just ran into down there with him..it's Dr.Fenton again! And he's under their control."

"Huh,why am I not surprised so far?"said Roger. "The guy was as nutty as them..sounds like a perfect partnership."

"So what are you waiting for then?"said the Doctor. "Crack open that cover and give those Cybermen a good leathering!"

"Don't mind if I do."said Roger.

"HALT!"said a voice.

Standing before them was another of the Cybermen,except it looked a bit different from the others.

It had strange pieces of armor and cables attached all over it's body.

"Not another one!"said Allison.  
"No wait,this one looks—different."said the Doctor.

"I am the beginning of a new breed of Cybermen,Doctor!"said the Cyber. "Neither you not your human allies shall stop me!"

"Oh yeah?"said Roger. "What makes you so special from the rest besides looking all shiny,chrome and stupid?"

"This!"said the Cyber as it pressed a button on it's chest..and then started to grow at an unbelievable size.

"Oh no,you've gotta be kidding!"said Allison.

"I only wish it were."said the Doctor. "Better head for cover while Roger does his job."

The Cyberman grew until it was the same size as the Big O.

"I AM—CYBERDUESE!"it said in a loud and thunderous voice.

"Oh brother!"said Roger. "Now I've seen everything!"

NEXT:THE FINAL BATTLE BEGINS AS THE BIG O FACES THE CYBERMEN'S NEW WEAPON AS WE AT LAST REACH OUR DYNAMIC CONCLUSION! BE THERE FOR THE EXCITEMENT NEXT CHAPTER!


	15. Chapter 15

The Doctor and the Negotiator:THE CONCLUSION!

It at last had come to this.

The enemy was shown in full view,and the heroes had to take their last stand against them before all was lost.

"Cyberdeuse,huh?"said Roger. "Well,you may be big,but I've toppled bigger and badder than you chrome dome,let's see what ya got!"

The Big O thrust forward and was about to attack when suddenly.

"FORCE SHIELD!"said the Cyberdeuse and a blast of sparkling blue energy erupted between them both.

"AAAAH!"cried Roger as he and the Big O were knocked a few feet back.

"What?"said the Doctor.

Once the Big O was wide open,the CyberDeuse opened fire with it's built in arm blasters and fired away!

"FWOOM-FWOOM!"

The Big O was hit hard in the chest as sparks flew from it and the entire body shook violently.

"AAARRH!"cried Roger.

"Roger!"said Allison.

"No!"said the Doctor.

"All right,so that thing's got firepower and tricks of it's own huh?"said Roger. "BIG STINKIN'DEAL!"

Roger applied his grip to the steers and ordered the Big O to stride forward.

The Megadeuse stomped forward and then tried to deliver another blow,but to his dismay,the fist bounced off the same blue field of energy.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"said Roger.

The Cyberdeuse attacked again as it thrust another punch and then a kick to it's lower areas,knocking the Big O backwards again.

"What's that thing doing to him?"said Allison.

"Hmmmm….a sort of energy field made for combat purposes."said the Doctor as he scratched his chin curiously.

"Now would not be the time to admire it's—arsenal,Doctor."said Allison. "We've gotta help him."

"Couldn't agree more,Allison."said the Doctor as he took out his Sonic Screwdriver.

"I…have a plan—so far. But here's what you should do,go back to the Tardis and stay with the Master."

"And..?"said Allison.

"And—pray for the best that I succeed and the Master doesn't have to come up with a plan of his own…heaven forbid."

"Oh.blimey!"said Allison. "Look,just be careful,it looks plenty dangerous."

"Aren't they all?"said the Doctor. "Now be off with you."

Allison then ran off back to the Tardis while the Doctor made some adjustments and began to formulate a plan.

"I'd better act and think fast,before that new Cybermonster mops the floor with poor Roger and his titanic titan!"

While back in the battle between Megadeuses,the fight raged on.

The Big O fired it's head lasers at the Cyber,but they also bounced off the field around it.

The Big O then fired up it's pistons and then slammed both fists into the ground,causing a big tremor shake.

The Cyber then started to wobble and stagger from the force.

"Aaah—trust him to do something like that so soon!"said the Doctor as he fell to the ground.

"All right,not completely unstoppable I see!"said Roger. "Let's try that again!"

The Big O then charged up it's pistons and was about to do another wave ground tremor,but before it could,the CyberDeuese then jumped high into the air and floated there for a moment.

"WHAT?"said Roger.

The CyberDeuse then opened fire again and knocked The Big O into the side of a building and caused it to crash to the ground.

"Oh bother!"said the Doctor. "The Cybermen must have really augmented that one for all forms of combat. Roger's Big O may be advanced technology in it's own way,but still may be outclassed against Cyberman technology. I must find a way to disrupt some of it's weapon systems……..somehow!"

The Doctor looked around to find something,if anything as a means to augment his Sonic device to aid Roger.

While that was going on,the CyberDeuese then hovered over the fallen Big O and began to close in it's attack on it.

"FWWOOM!"

"Press the attack—destroy the enemy!"said the Controller.

"Yes,master."said Fenton as he continued to control the Cyberduese.

"MAN—I don't know how much more of this either I or the Big O can take!"said Roger. "I've gotta break free and through that field of his!"

Big O thrust a fist up at the Cyberduese,only to have it catch the Big O by the wrist and then applied a strong pressure to it.

"KKKRAAAKKK!"

"NO—STOP!"said Roger. "That thing's gonna tear up my Megadeuse before I get a chance!"

The Doctor then saw the nearby power lines on the poles..and had an idea.

"It..just might work!"said the Doctor.

He then aimed his screwdriver device and blasted a high frequency sonic blast.

"EEEEEEEEEEE!"

The blast then loosened an electric line,causing it to fall to the ground.

"All right,now to add a little—touch of something."said the Doctor as he reached into his coat pockets.

While back uptop,the Cyberdeuse continued it's assault on the Big O as it kicked and punched at the fallen Megadeuse.

"GET OFF!"said Roger as he pulled a trigger handle and made the Big O kick the Cyberduese away.

"UUNF!"the Cyberdeuese nearly fell over,but kept on it's feet.

"I gotta find a way to break through that thing's defenses—but how?said Roger.

"Roger—Roger smith—come in!"said the Doctor over his watch radio.

"Doc?"said Roger."Now's not a good time to talk right now,I'm up to my eyeballs in Cyberman crap here!"

"I know…that's why I've just come up with—an ace in the hole."said the Doctor.

"An ace..?"said Roger. "What do ya mean?"

"Look over to your left here on the street!"said the Doctor.

Roger looked on one of the Big O's monitor screens and saw the Doctor standing on the street beside a fallen power line with strange metal devices attached to it.

"What have you got?"said Roger.

"No time to explain."said the Doctor. "Just lure the Cyberduese over here and cause it to step on the line…the rest will take care of itself!"

"You sure as hell better be right about this!"said Roger.

"I usually am!"said the Doctor. "Now quit complaining and go with it."

The Big O then began to walk away towards the street.

"He is retreating?"said the Cyberduese. "No,he will not escape this alive—he will not!"

The Cyberduese then walked after the Big O as they inched closer and closer to the Doctor's trap.

"That's it boys."said the Time lord. "Closer—CLOSER!"

The Big O was then directly beside the Doctor as the Cyberduese closed in.

"Now what?"said Roger.

"Wait—I've almost got it!"said the Doctor.

The Cyberduese then stopped directly in front of the Big O.

"SURRENDER!"it said.

"Roger quick—grab the wire and throw it at the Cyberman!"said the Doctor.

The Big O then bent down and picked up the line and then threw it straight at the Cyberduese.

"WHAT?"said the Cyberdeuse.

The wire then hit the force field,but when it did,a loud and bright electrical zap of energy erupted.

"ZAAAPP—ZZZZZZZZTTT!"

A bright flash of white energy exploded around the robot and then it was over.

"What—what happened?"said Roger.

"I think…you can attack now."said the Doctor.

Roger sighed and then pressed the controls for the Big O to attack.

The Big O then ran towards the Cyberduese and before it knew it….a hard punch to the face was made!

"AAAAAARRR!"cried the Cyberduese as it was hit hard and fell completely backwards.

"ALL RIGHT!"said Roger. "His field must be down!"

"Naturally."said the Doctor. "My plan worked…now finish the job."

"Right."said Roger.

The Cyberdues got up and tried to fire it's lasers,but for some reason,they wouldn't work either.

"What is this?"it said.

The Big O slammed another punch to it's face,then another,and another,until it's face plate was dented and banged up beyond repair.

It then caught the Big O's next punch and wrestled with it a bit.

"Your through…tin man—STARTING NOW!"said Roger.

He swung one of the gears into operation,and an intense laser beam fired upon the CyberDeuese's head.

"FWWWOOOM!"

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGHHH!"cried the Cyberduese as it's head was incinerated in a blast of fiery energy.

The Cyberduese then fell completely to the ground and was now lifleless.

It was over,the heroes had at last won.

"ALLL RIIIIGHT!"said Roger. "We did it!"

"As I said,naturally."said the Doctor as he wiped his brow with a hankercief.

"By the way,what did you do?"said Roger.

"Oh,just some simple negater devices I nicked from a machine planet years ago..used one some old foes called the Daleks..and thought the rest would come in handy."said the Doctor.

"Glad you did though."said Roger. "Now,let's crack open the rest of those Cyber sardines and end this for good!"

"Couldn't agree more."said the Doctor.

While back downstairs in Fenton's lab…

"NOOOOO!"said the Cyber Controller in rage. "WE CAN'T BE DEFEATED!"

"New orders,Controller?"said the Cyber Leader.  
"We must find the Doctor and his companion now more than ever—they will alert the local police to our whereabouts."

"Yes sir."said the Leader. "I will take the patrol,find and destroy them all."

Suddenly,the lights and power all went out.

"WHAT?"said the controller.

"I don't think you'll be doing any of the kind this time,boys."said a voice,a female voice.

It was Angel again.

"Who are you…identify yourself!"said the Leader.

"Identify this..bucket head!"said Angel still hiding in the shadows.

"My employer Mr.Rosewater doesn't take too kindly to competiton and certainly not yours..and you've caused enough trouble for the people of Paradigm long enough!"

Angel placed a small but powerful detonation device on the power conduits.

"Night,night,boys."she said and then exited out the door.

Within 10 seconds,the detonator went off and the entire lab,Cybermen,Fenton and all went up in a fiery ball flame.

"KKKKAAAAABOOOOM!"

Just as the Doctor and the Big O arrived,one of the manholes popped open and a pillar of smoke erupted from it.

"What th--?"said Roger.

"Hmmmm…"said the Doctor. "Roger—I think you'd best wait and let me scout ahead and see what happened. I…have a hunch."

"Okay then,but be careful."said Roger.

The Doctor went back down into the sewers and went straight to the lab.

While back uptop,Roger saw Angel driving a motorcycle down one of the streets.

"Angel..?"he said. "Hmmmmmmmm."

The Doctor then came back up to the surface.

"You'd never believe it--!"he said. "The whole lair and lab completely destroyed and incinerated! I have no idea how it happened!"

"I…might have an idea myself,Doc."said Roger still thinking about Angel. "But now we gotta call in the military police to mop up the mess."

"Yes,and a well deserved rest at that."said the Doctor.

Minutes later,back at Roger's penthouse.

The Doctor,Allison,Roger,Dorothy,and Norman were all relaxing in the living room,and were enjoying tea,coffee and biscuits served by Norman.And the military police were cleaning up the mess in the sewers.

"Quite an adventure eh?"said the butler.

"Indeed."said the Doctor. "The Cybermen and Dr.Fenton may have been nothing but victims of circumstance. The Cybers were unwittingly knocked off course and crashed into your city and dimension no less,while Dr.Fenton according to the files you gave me on him…was someone who was embittered with a past he remembered."

"A pity and waste really."said Roger. "He had such a brilliant mind."

"But only for petty revenge."said Dorothy.

"That happens a lot to people with the most marbles."said Allison. "But I can't say I'll miss the whole nasty lot."

"So..what happens now?"said Roger.

"Now?"said the Doctor. "I think it's time Allison and I returned to the Tardis and headed out of here."

"So soon?"said Norman. "We were just getting to know you."

"It's been a charming time,Norman."said the Doctor. "But nether I nor Allison shouldn't be here at all. This is your world and time and place to begin with. As I said to an old friend once..i'm not exactly breaking the laws of time,but I am the bending them a little."

"If you say so."said Roger. "But who bothers about rules anyways?

But if you're to go,let me take you back in my car."

"Certainly."said the Doctor.

Goodbyes and pleasantries were passed between the friends and they were off with Roger in his car.

"I wonder if we'll see the Doctor again?"said Dorothy.

"Time will tell my dear,it always does."said Norman.

A minute or so later,they were back in the alley where he parked the blue police box.

"So,I guess this is goodbye then."said Roger.

"I'm afraid it is."said Allison.

"I always hated goodbyes,I try to slip away quietly..and never have much in luck in doing so."said the Doctor.

Roger laughed.

"You're one of a kind..for an alien,Doctor."said Roger. "I gotta admit,with your facny know how of everything,you'd make a great negotiator yourself."

"That job is yours alone,Roger Smith."said The Doctor. "I as always seek greater adventure elsewhere. But who knows,time is relevant,maybe we'll meet again someday."

"Maybe."said Roger. "Until then..?"

They shook hands.

"Yes,until then."he said.

Allison kissed Roger on the cheek.  
"Till we meet again,handsome."she said.

Roger blushed brightly. "Uh..likewise,Allison.

The Doctor and Allison then walked up to the Tardis and were about to enter.

"Oh,and tell that..master guy I said,it was nice to meet him..in a way."said Roger.

"Will do."said the Doctor. "Take care,Negotatior."

The pair then entered the Tardis,shut the door and the engine pitch whine then started off.

"VWORP!"

"VWORP!"

"VWORP!"

And the police box vanished into a flash of blue light,and was gone.

Roger then put on his shades,got into his car and headed for home.

"Aliens,spaceships and killer robots from outer space."he thought. "For Paradigm City's top negotatiator..that was just another day at the office."

While back in outer space,the trio in the Tardis headed off another grand adventure in the cosmos.

For all of us,life goes on.

THE END.


End file.
